


Lost Boy

by alexanyhammmyham14



Series: Lost Boy [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adopting, Alex is a bean, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Washingdad, canistealalex, from my Wattpad account!, mychildren, mypoorpoorchildren, oh no someone dies, plz, smol bean, then he's a good boy, thomas is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 34,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanyhammmyham14/pseuds/alexanyhammmyham14
Summary: Alexander Hamilton had lost everything. His father. His mother. His brother. His cousin. And even his will to live at times. But when Alex gets put in a foster home and taken away from the only place he'd ever known of, he learns to accept himself as a loser, a disappointment to everyone he'd lived or met with, and someone who you don't want to live with.  Living with The Washington's, and his new step-brother, Lafayette,is a struggle. Alexander is also beginning high school. He meets forever friends, Hercules Mulligan and John Laurens and another boy... Thomas Jefferson.





	1. "Why Does Everyone Leave Me...?"

"Papa..." A small, ten year old Alexander Hamilton clung to his mother like a life-line, sobbing uncontrollably into her chest. Rachel Hamilton, his mother, held onto her little boy tightly, hushing him and singing to him softly. How dare James leaves them! Alex was just too small, too fragile. He needed his father... but he didn't stay. James Jr., Alexander's older brother, hugged him as well. James loved Alex so much, Alex did the same. He couldn't think of a better brother! Alex calmed down as Rachel picked up the boy and bounced him in her arms like a tiny baby.

Alex enjoyed this, being in the comfort of his mother. He tucked his head into Rachel's neck, listening to her soft heartbeat. It was like a drum... bump, bump, bump. He sighed shakily, wrapping his arms around Rachel's neck. That made his mother smile. She held Alex closer, singing to him a Spanish lullaby:

"Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor,

duérmete pedazo de mi corazón.

Este niño mío que nació de noche,

quiere que lo lleve a pasear en coche.

Este niño mío que nació de día,

quiere que lo lleve a la dulcería.

Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor,

duérmete pedazo de mi corazón."

Her soft singing made Alexander, and even James, fall asleep. Rachel smiled, walking over to the couch and laying Alex down on it. She returned to the other boy and laid him down on the large lounging chair. The mother pulled a blanket over both her boys and kissed their heads, departing to her own room. She closed the door, sliding against it, sobbing into her knees. Nobody could ever leave her boys again. How dare they. But what could she do to prevent herself from leaving...? There was a secret nobody needed to know...

_Rachel had cancer._

**~Two Years Later~**

Alexander and James sat on opposite sides of their mother. The youngest held tightly onto Rachel's hand, sobbing, "Mama! Y-you c-can't g-go!! You can't, Mama... please..."

James looked over at his baby brother. Seeing him in this much pain hurt him, "Alexandre..." He said in French, being multilingual like his family, "s'il vous plait... calm-vous..."

"NON, JAMES!!!" Alex half-sobbed, half-shouted at his brother, "MAMA NE PEUT PAS MOURIR!!!!"

"Alexander... mi precioso..." Rachel cupped the little boy's cheek, "look at me, baby... shh... I'll be okay..."

"Mama... Mama, no..." He held Rachel's hand tighter, "c-cancer can't win! You-you gotta stay... por James y mi..."

"I can't, my boy... I can't stay forever..." She said in a raspy voice, smiling through her sickness. James was laying next to his mother, having his face buried into her shoulder.

Alex's sobbing increased in volume as his shoulders shook. His small, fragile frame was shaking violently as he held onto his mother's hand with a tight grip. He shook his head, "Mama..."

"Mon petit lion..." Rachel ran a cold hand through Alex's hair. When did her hands get so cold? "Stay strong for me... for your brother... je t'aime James. Je t'amine... Alexandre..." Then her life slipped away. Her blue eyes closed and her hand went limp. James began to sob into his lifeless mother's shoulder and Alex's eyes widened.

His mother... one of the only people who loved him... _was gone... ___

____

Alex sobbed hysterically, continuing to hold his beloved mother's hand tightly, "RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS , MAMAN! JAMES, POURQUOI MAMA NE PEUT PAS-VOUS!?" He screamed at his brother, who was now looking helplessly at his little brother. James crawled over to Alex and held him tightly, "Mamá se ha ido, Alex."

____

"N-non... non... s-she can't be! She can't..." he sobbed into James's chest, still holding onto Rachel's hand.

____

"I'm so sorry, baby brother..." James held him tightly, as he allowed Alex to cry for as long as he needed to.

____

**~Five Days Later~ ******

__******** _ _

After hearing the news of what happened, the neighbors next door to the Hamilton's ran over to the boys' house. A young woman, named Katie Laurens, swung open the door, running to the boys. She found Alex still holding onto his mother's hands. His pants were soiled, since he hadn't moved from that spot in five whole days. The boy was tired, he probably hadn't slept either, and there were tear tracks on his face. James, however, was nowhere to be found.

__******** _ _

James was taken three days prior to the United States.

__******** _ _

He left Alexander alone.

__******** _ _

Katie slowly approached Alex, taking him into her arms, "...Alexander...?"

__******** _ _

His breath hitched, squirming out of Katie's arms, "d-don't touch m-me... p-please..." That made Katie's heart shatter. Alex sounded defeated. And it was completely true...

__******** _ _

He looked smaller and more fragile than he ever had before. The intelligent spark in his blue eyes, much like his mother's, was gone. He was like a helpless baby, asking, no, _begging _for someone to love him. And not leave him.__

__****____ ** ** _ _

"Alexander... I came to help you, baby..." Katie said softly, "I'm going to take you to my house... okay...?"

__****____ ** ** _ _

"N-no! Please... I... I can't leave Mama..." Alex whispered, looking down at his mother's limp and pale corpse.

__****____ ** ** _ _

"Baby... she's gone... you can't stay here anymore..." The young woman's voice cracked, hearing Alex so desperate... it hurt her. She'd known the little boy all her life. The family was very close to her own. Heck, her youngest son, John, was born not long after Alexander was. She took the small boy into her arms again, ignoring the filth in his trousers. Katie wiped the long hair from Alex's face and kissed his forehead, "come stay with Johnny and me... I promise lots of love and cuddles, alright?"

__****____ ** ** _ _

Alex hesitated, but nodded nonetheless. What did he have to loose...? He kissed his mother's forehead and whispered, "te amo, Mama..." He took Katie's hand and walked out of the door.

__****____ ** ** _ _

_He never wanted to visit that death house ever again... ___

__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _

**~Two Years Later~ ******

__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

Fourteen year old Alexander stepped into his cousin, Peter Hamilton's, house. He had a large smile plastered on his face. He'd just gotten an A+ on his final! The boy couldn't wait to tell his cousin! Peter would be so proud of him!

__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

"Peter!" Alex yelled into the house. His cheerful voice bounced off the walls, "I'm home! I wanna show you something!!" He ventured further into the house...

__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

It was too quiet...

__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

Now Alex had been living with his older cousin for about a year now. Peter had offered to take Alexander in and raise him. The younger boy had never met Peter, or so he thought. Apparently, Peter had met Alex when he was two. Or was it three? Alex couldn't remember. He was far too young to remember meeting his cousin. But when Peter heard that Alexander was the only one living in his house, he jumped at the opportunity to foster his cousin. And Alex was okay with that. He trusted his cousin. He wouldn't leave him... right...?

__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

"Pete...? Petey! Where are you...?" The Caribbean boy began to get worried. Where was Peter?

__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

Alex grabbed a juicy, red apple. Hmm... freshly picked! Don't mind if I do! He took a bite of the apple and munched on it. Delicious! "Peter!" He called again, his speech was muffled by the fruit in his mouth.

__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

He went to Peter's room and knocked on the door. As he knocked on the door, he froze.

__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

_The apple rolled onto the ground..._

__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

Alex approached his cousin. Peter was hanging by a rope on the ceiling fan. The boy went to Peter and placed his now shaking hand on his cousin's. He saw the blood around his neck. He saw that Peter's green eyes were closed. Alex saw that Peter... _was gone..._

__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

He untied the rope and hoisted Peter onto his shoulder. Then Alex laid him in the bed, covering Peter with his duvet. Alex ran. He ran away from his cousin's house. He ran away from the only family that was alive or hadn't left.

__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

Poor Alex knocked on the door of the Lauren's and let out a sob. Katie quickly answered the door, surprised when she saw Alexander crying.

__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

She let him into her arms and let him cry, stroking through his dark, brown hair.

__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

**_"Why does everyone leave me...?" ** __**_**

__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Spanish: "Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor,  
> duérmete pedazo de mi corazón.  
> Este niño mío que nació de noche,  
> quiere que lo lleve a pasear en coche.  
> Este niño mío que nació de día,  
> quiere que lo lleve a la dulcería.  
> Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor,  
> duérmete pedazo de mi corazón."
> 
> "Sleep my child, sleep My love,  
> sleep piece of my heart.   
> This child of mine who was born at night,   
> wants me to take him for a drive.   
> This child of mine who was born by day,   
> wants me to take him to the confectionery.   
> Sleep My child, sleep My love,   
> sleep piece of my heart."
> 
> "Alexander... mi precioso." "Alexander...my precious."
> 
> "por James y mi..." "for James and me..."
> 
> "Mamá se ha ido, Alex" "Mama is gone, Alex."
> 
> "Te amo, Mama." "I love you, Mama."
> 
> French: "Alexandre...s'il vous plait... calm-vous..." "Alexander, please... calm down..."
> 
> "NON JAMES!!! MAMA NE PEUT PAS MOURIR!!!!" "NO, JAMES!!! MAMA CANNOT DIE!!!!"
> 
> "Mon petit lion..." "My little lion..."
> 
> "Je t'amine James... je t'amine Alexandre..." "I love you, James... I love you, Alexander..."
> 
> "RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS , MAMAN! JAMES, POURQUOI MAMA NE PEUT PAS-VOUS!?" "WAKE UP, MAMA! JAMES, WHY WON'T MAMA WAKE UP!?"


	2. Heading for A New Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets his foster family and heads for a new place to live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, my homesickles. So I just got really bored and I wanted to write a second chapter. I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy chapter two!!

_That was three weeks ago. ___

____

Alexander was now on an airplane to The United States. Virginia, he was told. And to be honest, poor Alexander was frightened.

____

He'd heard so many things about this "USA"... but he never really had a desire to live there...

____

The boy was being put into a foster home. Katie had suggested that Alex would be sent far from the only place he ever called home. To be sent away from the horror this filled his sleep every night. And Alex... Alex was okay with that.

____

As long as there was someone to cuddle him when he had a nightmare about his mom or cousin. Ever since he... found Peter, Alex had be having more and more nightmares. Katie would sometimes have to lay down with the poor boy just to get him to sleep.

____

_And Alex hated planes. ___

______ _ _

He was now frightened of them. Alex had suffered a panic attack when they took off. Luckily, a nice woman next to him held his hand and gave him a stuffed animal to cuddle with.

______ _ _

_A lion. ___

________ _ _ _ _

Huh... That's funny. Alex's mother had always called him petit lion which was "little lion" in French. Had the lady known that...? Probably not.

________ _ _ _ _

Alex held his new lion close to his chest, nuzzling his face into its soft mane and looking out the window. There is was...

________ _ _ _ _

_Virginia... ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The plane decended slowly and Alex clutched his stuffie close to him. Like he held his mom's hand as she-

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alex shook his head and got out of the seat, grabbing his only bag and getting off the plane. They had landed at Reagan National Airport and he was in awe at the size of the airport! It was so big!

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He held Lion closer, "isn't this so cool, Lion?" Alex asked the stuffed animal, walking towards the exit gate, "I'm so happy I have you as a friend, Lion. I know you won't ever leave me. And you are a great cuddle buddy!" He giggled softly, looking around for his foster family.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alex then spotted an older man, maybe in his early forties, holding a sign in beautiful cursive handwriting. It said his name with a small heart next to it:

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Alexander Hamilton❤️ ******

________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

That made Alex smile widely. He approached the man, shyly holding Lion to his mouth, "h-hello, sir... I'm Alexander Hamilton. Or just Alex for short..."

________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The man smiled down at Alex, pulling him into a hug, "well, hello there Alexander. I'm your foster father, George Washington. Or you can call me Dad." He smiled down at the shy Alex, "and who might this be?" George asked, pointing to his stuffie.

________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh um... this is Lion..." Alex said quietly, "he's my only friend..."

________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

George's heart broke hearing that. He took Alex's small hand and rubbed it gently with the pad of his thumb, "you'll have another friend very soon. Your foster brother. His name is Gilbert Motier Marquis de Lafayette. Or you can call him Laf. He's going to love his new brother!"

________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Brother...?" Alex said softly, "I'm gonna have a brother again!!" He jumped up and down, giggling, "can we go now, Mister Washington!!"

________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Sure we can, son! C'mon!" He smiled at his new son, taking his hand and exiting the airport.

________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alex smiled softly. A new friend and family and brother! What can be better than this!!

________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And he sang with George all the way to Mount Vernon, giggling at Lion as he stuck his plush's head out of the window.

________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Alex was happy for the first time in a while. ___

________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THATS CHAPTER TWO!!!! Omg Alex is a baby BEAN!! My friend and I were screaming at how smol Alex was when I was writing this shahsvhq
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! I love you sm!!
> 
> (692 Words)


	3. Big Brother Laffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smol bean meets Martha and his big bubby Laf!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot step away from writing this book. Like. I think I'm going to die. I love writing. It's one of my favorite things. I. Can't. Stop. Writing. This. Book
> 
> Enjoy chapter three! Oh things are going to get smol. Alex is going to be very smol.  
> Okay just read it already! Let's go!!
> 
> ~Alex

George pulled up to the magnificent mansion right by the Potomac River. Alex's eyes were filled with wonder and amazement looking out of the window.

_You don't deserve this. You little slut. You don't deserve anything! ___

____

Alex shook his head. Did he deserve it?

____

George parked the car in front of the mansion and got out of it, hurrying to the opposite side and opening the door for the small boy. He smiled at Alex, "welcome to Mount Vernon, Alexander and Lion."

____

"T-thank you, Mister W-Washington..." Alex stuttered, fumbling out of the car and grabbing his backpack and Lion. George walked with him to the front door and the older man knocked. Alex hid behind George. That caught the Virginian's attention. He turned and crouched down to Alex's level, taking his hands.

____

He spoke softly, "Alex... it's okay. Martha and Laf are very kind. They won't hurt you, son. I promise."

____

Alex swallowed, "I don't want to be hurt, sir."

____

"You won't. They won't leave either. Here." He picked up his stuffed animal. Wait, when did Lion get down there? Silly Lion! He must've wanted to go adventure! "Cuddle Lion. He'll make you so much better!"

____

Alex giggled, cuddling Lion. He did feel better.

____

"Let's go inside, yeah?" George opened the door and stepped into the sandstone mansion. Alex followed behind, then heard laughter from another kid.

____

_Is that my brother? _Alex immediately thought as the boy ran to his father, "PAPA!" He giggled happily, jumping into George's arms. The older man smiled, hugging Lafayette close to him, "hey, pal!"__

______ _ _

Alex stood there silently and awkwardly. He studied his apparent new brother curiously. Much like his father, Lafayette have mocha skin. His curly, black hair was tied up into a bun and it rested on the top of his head. He had long eyelashes, deep, chocolate eyes, and a kind smile. Alex looked down.

______ _ _

_Why can't you be like him? ___

________ _ _ _ _

"Alexander!" George's soft voice snapped Alex out of his thoughts. He looked back up at his foster father and stuttered out, "y-yes?"

________ _ _ _ _

"Bonjour!" Laf climbed out of George's arms and approached Alex, holding out his hand for the Caribbean boy to shake, "je'mappelle Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. Or you can just call me Laf! Or Laffy! Comment t'appelles-tu?"

________ _ _ _ _

Alex's has lit up. His foster brother knew French! Or... he was French! "Je m'appelle Alexandre Hamilton! Or Alex for short. This is Lion!" He held up his stuffed animal to show Laf.

________ _ _ _ _

_Then came something unexpected... ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lafayette hugged Alex tightly. And it wasn't fake...

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh Papa!" Laf exclaimed, giggling, "he's simply wonderful!"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

George smiled, "I'm so happy! Well, Laf, don't be rude! Take your brother upstairs. Dinner'll be ready soon!"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Okay, Papa. Come, Alexandre! There's much to see!" Laf took Alex by the hand and led him to his room. Alex's very own room!

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'm so happy I have a brother!" Alex squealed, setting his stuff on the bed and laying down. It was so soft. So comfy!

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Laf sat next to Alex, "I'm happy you're here!" He hugged Alex again and the younger of the two melted into the embrace.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hugs and cuddles. That's what Alex wanted. Love. From his new big brother.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Big brother, Laffy." Alex whispered, falling asleep in Lafayette's arms. The older chuckled softly, "petit lion, Alexandre..." He whispered in return.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH LOOK AT MY BOYS. IM GONNA DIE!!!! I want to hug them!!
> 
> Ok so Alex is 14 and Laf's 15 but Alex is the baby of the family and just. I have so many ideas...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! I'll see ya soon!
> 
> (700 Words)
> 
> ~Alex


	4. Struggles and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex opens up to his new brother, Lafayette about his early childhood. He is surprised when Lafayette comforts him with soothing words and hugs. The young boy is also introduced to his foster mother, Martha Washington!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... like... chapter four is something new. Something hard to write. It may be the storm™ chapter, but I'm still wondering if I should write one. Anyway. Enjoy chapter 4 of lost boy! And I'm sorry that I'm updating so late, I feel awful!

Alexander and Laf sat together in Alex's brand new room, holding each other and giggling. Alex felt happy. So happy. Laf then picked up his chin, giving him one kiss on both of his cheeks; a French tradition. He also ruffled his hair. Alex smiled. Laf was just like James.

"So, Alexandre." The French boy spoke up finally and Alex hummed in response, "where are you from?"

That question.

_Alex feared it. ___

____

The younger boy tensed, looking down. Tears filled his eyes and Laf immediately noticed. He held Alex protectively, cradling him, "shh... Alexandre. I did not mean to make you cry. You do not have to tell me where you are from."

"Non, Laf..." Alex sighed, wiping the talking tears, "I'll tell you... I'm sorry if I break down in advance." He laughed brokenly. Laf held him closer and kissed his head. A protective gesture. 

"Take your time, mon petit lion."

Alex took a deep breath and began explaining, "I grew up in Nevis with my Papa, Mama and older brother, James. When I was ten, Papa left us and we had to fend for ourselves. Mama had to find a new job and she took James and I out of school. I never got much of an education anyway..." He took another breath to collect himself. Laf kept a tight and secure hold on his new brother, and Alex continued, "a couple years later... Mama died o-of cancer..." he felt tears pour out of his eyes and Laf was quick to wipe them. Alex murmured a thank you, beginning his story once again, "m-my next door neighbor found me about a week later and she took me into her home. My brother had left for the United States and didn't even bother to take me, Laffy... a-and I was a-all alone w-with Mama's body... s-so Misses Laurens took me into her home a-and-" he broke down into thicker tears, hiding his face into Lafayette's neck.

"Misses Laurens..?" Laf whispered to himself, rubbing soothing circles into Alex's back. He'd ask Alex later. 

"-and she and h-her son John l-let me live w-with her for a year. B-but then my older cousin, Peter, f-found out about my situation a-and... fostered me. I was fine with that, s-so he took me-me to his house. H-he put me back in school and I worked hard for him. I wanted to impress someone... b-but one day I came home... and... Petey hanged himself."  
Laf gasped, wiping more of Alex's tears. Alex gripped onto Laf's shirt tightly, "n-now here I am..."

"Mon petit lion..." The older boy whispered, caringly. He knew that Alex was still in a fragile state and he didn't want to hurt him. So, he tied Alex's long hair back into a ponytail, giving Alex his stuffed lion, "you don't have to be scared anymore, Alex. You have got me, Papa and Mama now... they'll take good care of you." He gave Alex a sweet smile.  


_A smile Alexander needed for the longest time. ___

____

Alex returned his smile, wrapping his arms around Lafayette's neck, "t-thank you, Laffy."

____

"Anything for my baby brother. Now, let us go downstairs! Mama is making cupcakes for your arrival!" The marquis smiled, standing up and offering Alex his hand, which the small boy took gratefully, holding Lion close to his mouth again.

____

_I like Lafayette. He's a good brother, he reminds me of James. Maybe this won't be so bad after all... _Alex thought, walking quietly with Laf to the kitchen.__

______ _ _

The two boys finally made it to the kitchen and Alex spotted a woman. He instantly shrank back, a little nervous. Laf noticed this and squeezed Alex's hand reassuringly, whispering, "there is no need to be scared, petit lion. Martha is the kindest woman you will ever meet." Alex smiled at Laf, nodding. He then studied the woman. This apparent "Martha" looked to be in her mid-thirties and was short and plump. She had rosy cheeks, blue-green eyes and red lips. Her mouth was in a small smile and she was humming something. Alex looked at her in wonder, would Martha hurt me?

______ _ _

"Mama!" Lafayette ran to his mother, embracing her tightly. Martha laughed softly. _What a beautiful laugh. ___

________ _ _ _ _

"Hello, my little french fry!" She joked, hugging Lafayette equally as tight as Laf was. The boy pulled away from his mother and took Alex's hands, guiding him to Martha. Then he spoke, "Alexandre, this is Mama..."

________ _ _ _ _

Alex smiled at Martha, but was a little nervous. He then extended his hand to Martha, "m-my name i-is Alexander H-Hamilton." He stuttered out.

________ _ _ _ _

He was then engulfed in a hug. Martha laughed again, kissing Alex's forehead, "no need for formalities, sweetie. I'm Martha. You can call me Mama or Martha. But no Misses Washington, alright?" She smiled at the Caribbean boy.

________ _ _ _ _

"O-okay, Misses- I mean... Mama..." He smiled again, wiggling out of Martha's arms. The woman smiled at Alex, brushing hair out of his face, "I made cupcakes, Alexander." She said, holding out a plate of beautifully frosted treats.

________ _ _ _ _

Alex examined them carefully, "w-what's a cupcake..?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

________ _ _ _ _

Lafayette gasped, "you've never had a cupcake before, Alexandre?" He asked, a little surprised.

________ _ _ _ _

The other boy shook his head, "are they poisonous?"

________ _ _ _ _

Martha smiled at Alex, "no, honey. I wouldn't give you something poisonous!" She giggled, handing him one of the green frosted cupcakes. Alex, not wanting to be rude, took the treat. He took off the liner around the cake and examined it once more. It was birthday cake batter. Did they know it was his birthday next week? He took a bite, smiling after he swallowed it, "it's delicious, ma'am!"

________ _ _ _ _

"I'm glad you enjoy it, Alexander." Martha grinned at her little boy. Then Laf took a cupcake. He smirked, proceeding to smother Alex's face with his cake. 

________ _ _ _ _

_That caught Alex off guard. ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He gasped, looking at Lafayette with large eyes, "w-what was that for..?" Alex said in a broken voice. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears...

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Non, non, Alexandre. I did not mean to scare you." Gilbert grabbed a few wet paper towels and wiped the cake and frosting off Alex's face, "it was just- how you say?- all fun and games."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alex nodded, "I'm sorry, Laffy..." He whispered, looking down at his lion friend. Lafayette frowned, pulling Alex into a hug, "do it to me, little brother!"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Caribbean took another cupcake- blue frosted- and smothered Lafayette's face with it. Alex began to giggle like a little child, "y-you're a smurf!"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Martha and Lafayette began to laugh. They pulled Alex into a group hug and Alex hugged back, giggling happily.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_They don't want you, you whore's son. They don't even love you. What do you think you're doing? _He thought, not bothering to say it out loud to his new family.__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Come, Alexandre!" Lafayette exclaimed, "it's time for dinner!"

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IFHISHFSDIJFSD OMG OMG OMG ALEX AND LAF ARE BEANSSSSSS.  
> I'm so sorry about the beginning ahaaa I feel awful  
> Anyway, that's chapter four. I'll probably update later, but I'm sick and I cannot breathe through my nose so... yayyyyyyy sickness!  
> I hope you enjoyed my horrible writing, but I'm having fun with it!  
> See y'all soon!  
> (1223 Words)  
> ~Alex


	5. Let the Storm Rage On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a crack of thunder, Alex froze. Oh god... the hurricane. 
> 
> "Someone PLEASE save me..."
> 
> Basically The Storm chapter y'all were waiting for :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! Since I haven't uploaded a lot, here's a new chapter!
> 
> Anyway! On to the chapter and wow!!!! Thank you all for the super sweet comments you've left! They're all so nice, I never expected it. I love y'all sm!!

After dinner, Lafayette decided to take Alexander on a tour of the mansion. Alex, only living in one-story houses for all of his life, was astounded at the number of rooms and floors Mount Vernon possessed.  He held his stuffed lion close to his chest, whispering astounded sentences to the lifeless animal. Laf smiled at Alex. He'd never had a brother before. It was just like having a best friend, or better yet, a soulmate.

Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder sounded, spooking both boys. Laf stopped in his tracks, turning to Alex and extending his hand, "would you like to go watch a movie and ride out the storm?" He asked, smiling.

Alex nodded, clutching Lion tighter. He took Lafayette's hand, going to the French boy's room. He gasped. There was a funny box at the foot of Laf's bed!

They both sat on Laf's queen sided-queen sized? Alex's room had a twin!- and Laf pulled the covers over his and Alex's head, giggling.

Alex giggled as well, turning to the box. He then spoke up, "Laffy?" His brother hummed in response, turning to his baby brother. Alex continued, "what's that funny box at the end of your bed?"

Laf's chocolate eyes expanded, "you have never seen a television before?"

The Caribbean boy shook his head, "there were some on the airplane. And James always wanted to get one. And Peter had one in his house, but he never let me do whatever you do on the silly box. But otherwise, no. What do you do on it?"

"You watch shows or movies!" Laf giggled, "have you ever watched Moana?"

"Moana?" Alex shook his head again, "no."

"Then, you are going to love it! Let us watch!" He turned on the television, sliding in the Moana Blu-Ray disc. Laf swung his arm around Alex's shoulder, pulling him close to his body. Alex immediately relaxed, leaning his head on Lafayette's shoulder.

He was watching the movie calmly, hearing Lafayette's sweet singing as the songs played throughout the movie. Alex smiled, but it quickly faded. He jumped at more thunder. Then suddenly, he wasn't in Laf's room anymore.

_"No!" Alex cried, shaking and sobbing on the streets of his Nevis home, "please!! I'm trying to save you! Just hold onto me!!!"_

_It was too late, the person holding onto Alex's hand was washed away by another wave of the rushng water. Alex screamed. That was his best friend in school that he lost.  
"SAMMY!!!!" He yelled after his friend, who was floating away. He ran after the terrified little girl-who was a year younger than the fourteen year old boy- and grabbed her hand once more. Sammy looked up into Alex's blue eyes, "Lexi... let me go..." _

_"N-no! S-Sammy please... I-I can't loose you t-too..." Alex choked out._

_"For me, Lexi..." The sweet girl said softly as tears ran from her violet eyes, "I-I'll see your Mama..."_

_"I-I can't... I can't..." Alexander whispered. Then came something unexpected..._

_Samantha kissed Alex's lips, letting go of his tiny hand._

_She drifted down the rapids, screaming to Alex, "I LOVE YOU, LEXI!!!"_

_Alex sobbed harder, falling to his knees. He cried out in a broken voice, "SAMANTHA!!!!"_

_He never saw the little girl ever again._

**IT WAS ALEX'S FAULT THAT SAMANTHA DROWNED.**

"Alex!!! Lexi!!!" Laf shook the sobbing Alex, holding him close to his chest, "hey, hey... shh..."

"SAMMY'S GONE BECAUSE OF ME!!!" Alex wailed, running into his room and slamming the door. He fell on to the plush bed, curling himself under the covers and sobbing. 

_Everything is your fault, Alex. Samantha DROWNED because of you. ___

__The thunder boomed and rain pattered harder onto Mount Vernon's roof, making poor Alex cry harder and harder._ _

__Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Martha's soft voice called out to the Caribbean boy, saying, "Alexander? Alex? Baby... what's wrong?"_ _

__Alex responded in a weak voice, "d-don't c-come in!"_ _

__Martha completely ignored Alex, going into the room. It was a mother instinct of hers; knowing when a child was crying or upset. She walked closer to the little boy, trembling and shaking under the bed (she could tell it was him because there was a lump in the bed). Martha sat down on the bed and pulled the covers back, revealing the small child. She gasped a little, picking up Alex like a baby and cradling him. He was just too small..._ _

__Alex's blue eyes were broken, glazed over with tears. They were red and puffy, and his cheeks were red, much was the rest of his face. The older woman wiped his tears, bouncing him lightly, "shh... shh... is it the storm, baby..?" She asked, receiving a small and frightened nod from Alex. Her eyes softened and she sat on the bed, holding Alex close to her chest, "there's no need to be scared, honey. Mama's here. Papa's here too, so is Laffy... we're here for you."_ _

__That made Alex smile... just a little, though. He sniffled, wiping more tears and setting his head in Martha's neck. Martha smiled, stroking through his long, brown hair. She then pulled out his stuffed lion, taking him by the body and making the stuffie kiss Alex's nose. While she did it, she made a tiny "muah!" sound._ _

__Alex giggled like a tiny baby, taking Lion into his arms and hugging him close to his small frame. Martha smiled at her foster son, kissing his forehead, "good boy... don't ever be scared of a storm again, alright, baby?"_ _

__The boy nodded, looking up at his foster mother with large eyes. Martha smiled at Alex again, bouncing him on her leg. Alex giggled again, squealing happily. He then yawned. Alex didn't get much sleep on the plane anyway._ _

__Martha noticed this and began cradling Alex gently, singing to him;_ _

___"Sigue andando el camino por toda su vida  
 _respira..._  
 _Y si pierdes mis huellas que dios te bendiga..._  
 _respira..."__ _ _

___And just like that, Alex was sound asleep in Martha's arms. She smiled again, gently laying down Alex's body in the bed. She pulled up the covers, kissing his head, whispering,  
"I'll never let anything hurt you... I'll keep the world safe and sound for you..."_ _ _

___Then, she got up and shut Alex's door, going downstairs._ _ _

____Martha swore to keep that promise to her little boy._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S IT YALL!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED
> 
> And if you get that ITH reference and Frozen reference in the story, double bonus points to you, child.  
> I hope you enjoyed!! I told you it would be the storm chapter!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> ~Alex


	6. A Secret He Never Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex reveals to you, the reader, one of his biggest secrets. He also goes to Yorktown High School and meets new friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! New chapter. This is a big one. I hope y'all enjoy!! :D

"Boys!" George called, setting down his cup of coffee on the counter, "we're gonna be late for school!"

 

"Coming, Papa!!" Laf yelled back, pulling his curly hair into a high ponytail. He got dressed into a pair of jeans, black high tops, and a Panic! At the Disco shirt (he also painted his nails with a purple pearled nail polish. Don't tell George ;)).

 

He quickly walked to Alex's room, knocking on the door softly, "mon petit lion!" Laf called from the other side, "come along! Or we will be late for school!"

 

"O-okay, Laffy..." Alex whispered, opening the door. Laf gasped quietly, examining Alex's wardrobe choice. The Caribbean boy was wearing a ripped green shirt with matching ripped jeans (the left leg of the jeans was almost completely destroyed), and worn down Nike sneakers. Alex smiled at Lafayette, "I'm ready for school." He said, holding his stuffed lion close to his chest. Of course Alex was gonna bring Lion, how could he not?

 

"Um.. Alexandre..." Laf took Alex's small hand into his own, "do you have any other clothes..?"

 

"Hmm? Oh, um..." Alex looked down at his outfit, pivoting his foot into the ground, "this is my nicest outfit..."

 

"Oh... Alex..." He pulled the smaller boy into a hug, rubbing soothing circles into his back, "come with me to my room, I may have something that fits you."

 

"No! Laf... I-I can't do that. That's too kind of you..."

 

"But, petit lion... I insist... you are my little brother and I'd do anything for you." Laf smiled softly at Alex, taking him to his room before Alexander could protest. Laf had the Caribbean boy sit on his bed and he kissed his head, departing to the closet.

 

Alex looked down at his outfit once more, feeling self-conscious about what he was wearing. Not only that, but his body weight. And Alex was under weight.

 

_Poor orphan doesn't even have clothes for school. Rich boy has to give him clothes. It would be easier if poor orphan just killed himself so then rich boy won't even have to give him clothes. ___

__

__"Alexandre!" Alex looked up at the sound of his name being called. His eyes went wide, looking at the things Laf was giving him. In Lafayette's hands sat an over sized green hoodie-just the way Alex liked it- a pair of jean shorts, a Fall Out Boy t-shirt, and ankle socks. Laf then placed them in Alex's arms, turning his heel to get him shoes._ _

__

__Alex then stared at the clothes in his tiny hands._ _

__

___You don't deserve this..._ _ _

__

__Lafayette returned and handed Alex a pair of Mickey Mouse Vans, giving him a big smile, "go freshen yourself up, Lex. I'll bring you a backpack. Then we will be ready to go!"_ _

__

__"T-thank you, Laffy." He gave the taller boy a slight smile._ _

__

__"It is no problem! No go go go!" Laf giggled, pushing Alex into his private bathroom._ _

__

__Alex giggled in response, taking off his ripped outfit and examining himself in the mirror..._ _

__

__It wasn't a pretty sight..._ _

__

__Scars and bruises lined Alex's arms and an ace bandage wrapped around his torso. There was a secret Alex never told anybody..._ _

__

___He was born as Alexandra..._ _ _

__

__Alex was just never fortunate enough to buy himself a binder. He knew it was dangerous to bind with ace bandages or duck tape, but he did it anyway, cautiously enough to not wrap it tight around his breasts._ _

__

__He sighed to himself, pulling the clothes over his curved body and stepping out of the bathroom. Alex went to his room and pulled out a black sports bra,-his favorite- putting it on instead of suffering with the ace bandages for the day. He then ran down the stairs, pulling his hair into a messy bun on the way down._ _

__

__George smiled pridefully at his foster son, Alex returning his kind smile. Martha walked forward and hugged Alex tightly, crying tears of joy. Alex noticed this, looking at Martha with large eyes._ _

__

___Had he done something wrong?_ _ _

__

__"Oh, honey!" Martha cupped Alex's soft cheek, wiping her tears, "I'm so proud of you..."_ _

__

__Alex sighed in relief a bit, giggling, "thanks, Mama..."_ _

__

__"C'mon, you two..." George took Lafayette's hand and extended his other to Alex, "we gotta go."_ _

__

__Alex smiled, nodding. He was excited to go into high school. New school, new people._ _

__

___And nobody knew his secret._ _ _

__***Timeskip brought to you by: I should be doing my homework but I'm really lazy yayyyyy*** _ _

__

__George pulled up to the school and stopped, allowing Alex and Laf to get out. He patted both of the boys on the head, smiling, "Martha'll pick you guys up after school!"_ _

__

__"Alright, Papa! Au revoir!" Laf waved to his father, taking Alex's hand. Alex waved to George, taking Lion's paw and making him wave, too, "bye, George..."_ _

__

__"Bye, Alex. Bye, Lion." The older man gave Alex and Laf (and Lion, too) a sweet wave, driving off. Just then, the bell rung and kids poured into the school building. Lafayette ran inside, completely forgetting Alex outside._ _

__

__Alex sighed, "it's not like he wanted me around anyway." He muttered, walking inside the school building. His eyes went wide._ _

__

__How was he ever gonna make it around the building? It was the size of the mansion! Maybe bigger..._ _

__

__Just then, he was slammed against the lockers by a tall boy. Alex looked up in fear as the unknown boy smirked at Alex, "look at this pretty girl~"_ _

__

__"I-I'm not a girl!" Alex stammered out, shaking._ _

__

__"Doesn't look like you're a boy, silly..." The boy said in a Southern draw, pinching Alex's soft cheek. Alex yelped in pain, "p-please go away!"_ _

__

__"JEFFERSON!! WHAT THE HELL??!" A voice shouted from the other end of the hall. Alex was quick to look, and so was the apparent "Jefferson"._ _

__

__A slightly taller boy with freckles, maybe Alex's age, ran over with Lafayette and another boy, who was... holding Lafayette's hand protectively?_ _

__

__"Get off my brother, Thomas!! I thought you were better than this!!" Laf shouted, pulling Jefferson off Alex's trembling frame. The small boy fell to the ground, clutching his tummy._ _

__

__The freckled one crouched down next to Alex, rubbing circles into his back, "hey, hey, hey... you doin' alright down there, bud?" He asked, extending his hand to Alex to help him stand._ _

__

___Ohmygodohmygod he's so cute._ _ _

__

__"Y-yeah. I-I think I'm alright." Alex nodded, taking the boy's hand. He helped Alex to his feet, immediately shaking his hand, "the name's John Laurens. He/him pronouns. Proud gay and friend. And you are....?" John asked with a wink._ _

__

__"A-Alexander Hamilton. He/him pronouns.. I-I'm bi..." Alex smiled softly, biting his lip. He couldn't tell John yet._ _

__

__"Mon petit lion!" Laf yelled, taking Alex and pulling him into a hug, "I-I'm so so sorry! I just forgot about you and you dropped your lion and I-"_ _

__

__Alex giggled, putting a finger over his lips, "don't worry about it, big brother. I'm okay."_ _

__

__Laf breathed a sigh of relief, "Thomas Jefferson. He is my cousin- er... our cousin. Do not cross paths with him. He can be- how you say?- a bit mean to new people."_ _

__

__The smaller nodded in understanding, watching as the one with the beanie intertwined his fingers with Laf. The French boy smiled, pecking the other's cheek._ _

__

__John made a fake gag sound, earning giggles from Alex, "who's-"_ _

__

__"Hercules Mulligan!" The bulky boy laughed, giving Alex a noogie, "I'm this handsome man's boyfriend..."_ _

__

__Laf blushed madly, "yes, you are..."_ _

__

__Suddenly, the two minute warning bell sounded, making Alex jump._ _

__

__John turned to Alex, taking his hand and kissing it, "I've got to go to class. I'll see you later, cutie..." he then ran off to history class._ _

__

__Alex flushed red, "h-he called me cute!!" That earned laughs from Hercules and Lafayette, "I think he likes you..."_ _

__

__"He sure does! Aww shit! I gotta go to P.E. I'll see you two later!" Herc quickly kissed Laf and ran off to the gym._ _

__

__"Come, Alex. To art!" Laf took Alex's hand and walked to the art room._ _

__

___Well today's gonna be one heck of a day..._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG YES TRANS!ALEX IS A THING IN THIS BOOK. Y'ALL HAPPY YET?
> 
> That's all, thanks for reading love you!!!
> 
> (1409 Words)
> 
>  
> 
> ~Alex


	7. Alexander is a... She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter's coming... lol jk. Alex just has trouble with something, that's all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frick... why... school is just i can't... i mean... blah... I have two tests this week and a quiz tomorrow... so... I'm sorry if this chapter is crap, I need to... focus, I guess *shrugs*
> 
> Enjoy chapter 7! I tried not to kill KATIE BECAUSE THAT BEAN CAN'T TAKE TOO MUCH SAD THINGSSSS
> 
> Ok! Byez! :D

First period went by in a blur. Alexander didn't really pay much attention to the classes until he got to biology, which was his third period class.

He finished writing his lesson one notes in his notebook, when the bell for lunch rang. Alex's smile faded, he didn't have any money for lunch. And he totally forgot to grab the beautiful lunch that Martha had packed him.

Alex sighed, grabbing his backpack and his books, and heading out of the biology lab. He walked briskly to his locker, feeling a sharp pain in his tummy as he opened the metal container for his books. 

_Not today _... Alex sighed to himself, fishing into the front pocket of his backpack to grab a fresh set of boxers and...__

___A tampon. ____ _

____He then shut his locker, running to the boys bathroom and into the stall. Alex slid against the wall, beginning to cry into his hands softly, "I-I just want t-to be Alexander... n-not her..." He choked out, shaking._ _ _ _

____There was a sudden knock on the stall door, and a boy's soft voice called out from the other side, "Alexander. Hey, buddy, what's going on in there?"_ _ _ _

_____It's John. ____ _ _ _

______Alex was quick to his feet, walking over to the stall door. He unlocked it as John quickly opened the door, pulling Alex into a tight hug, "hi, Lexi..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The younger boy sniffled, smiling a little at the nickname, "hi..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______John wiped his tears, kissing his forehead, "what's wrong? I heard you crying and saying something about not wanting to be her?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alex looked down, hiding his face into the crook of John's neck. He began to sob uncontrollably, making John a little more protective and he held the smaller tighter. He cradled Alex in his arms, shushing him softly and stroking through his messy hair, undoing any knots he found. John began to hum, then spoke, "you don't have to tell me, Lex... I'm here..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"N-no... I-I gotta tell someone..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, you don't, bud. If you don't feel safe with telling anyone, you have the right not to..." John said softly, holding Alex closer to his frame._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I-I'm gonna... I need to..." Alex stuttered, looking into John's hazel eyes. John nodded in understanding, stroking Alex's soft face, "tell me when you're ready, then..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alex nodded, taking a deep breath in, "I-I wasn't born as Alexander... I-I was born as... Alexandra..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______John's eyes expanded a little, holding Alex even tighter._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Y-you don't h-hate me?" The boy asked brokenly. John looked at him a little surprise, wiping hair out of his face, "are you kidding me, Lexi?" He giggled a little bit, "of course not! I'm the biggest gay you'll ever know! Of course I wouldn't hate you!!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______That made Alex so so happy. Someone who finally accepted him..._ _ _ _ _ _

______"T-thank you, Johnny..." Alex giggled happily, hugging his new friend around his neck tightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______John chuckled softly, kissing Alex's head, "of course, pal. Why wouldn't you think that I'd accept you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I-I don't know... I've never been accepted as... well, Alexander in my life. But that's a long story that I don't really wanna share." He smiled at John._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Understandable..." he nodded, returning Alex's soft smile, "now, you seem like you're having a little trouble with your pants." John smirked lightly, making Alex flush red._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I uh... yeah... ya know... the female part of me is screaming in pain." Alex laughed nervously._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, I'll let you clean up. I'll leave you be." John turned his heal to leave the bathroom, but Alex grabbed his shirt sleeve, whispering, "can you wait for me, Johnny...?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______John smiled softly, sliding against the wall in front of the handicapped stall, "alright, Lexi."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alex giggled at the nickname, "thank you, Johnny." He entered the stall, changing his boxers and setting up everything else. Alex then fixed his hair into pigtails, stepping out, "do I look okay?" He asked, blushing a little. John giggled at Alex's hair, nodding, "beautiful, peaches. Now let's go to lunch!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______John grabbed Alex's hand and ran to the rather large cafeteria, Alex a blushing mess._ _ _ _ _ _

_______He doesn't like you. Nobody could ever like you. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Alex shook his head, sighing as John lead him to a table. There sat Lafayette, Hercules, and a few girls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________One of the girls leaped from her seat, crushing Alex into a hug, "hi! You must be the newbie! I'm Peggy! You can call me Peg, Peggles, Peg-Leg or and Peggy!" She giggled happily, pulling away from Alex. The boy gave her a polite smile, "n-nice to m-meet you. I-I'm Alexander Hamilton."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ooooooh! Nice name! Say, you're a cutie! Dontcha agree, Johnny?!" Peggy looked at John with large eyes. John shoved her playfully, scratching the back of his neck, "Pegs, stop..." He whined._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Alexandre!" Laf exclaimed happily, patting the empty seat next to him, "where were you, little brother? I was worried sick!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alex instantly felt bad, sitting next to his older foster brother, "I... um... needed to use the restroom." He laughed nervously, looking at John with scared eyes. John returned the look, mouthing, 'it's okay.' Alex looked back at Laf, "I-I hadn't used it since this morning."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well, that is alright, mon petit lion! I was just wondering where you had run off to!" He smiled widely at Alex, "now, let me introduce you to everyone. This is Hercules. You met him earlier. You've obviously already met Johnathan and Margarita-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Peggy squeaked, earning giggles and laughs from the group around them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lafayette continued, "that's Angelica." He pointed to an older girl wearing a pink shirt and jeans. Angelica waved sweetly to Alex, extending her hand for him to shake, "pleased to meet you, Alexander. Angelica Schuyler. Feminist!" She puffed out her chest, smiling proudly. Alex smiled at her, shaking her hand, "hi!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"And that's Elizabeth. Or Eliza." Eliza, the one wearing a light blue crop top, grinned at Alex, "hi Alex! I'm Eliza. This is my girlfriend, Maria." She kissed the girl next to her sweetly and Maria waved to Alex, "Maria Lewis."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ah, yes. Maria. I completely forgot." Laf teased, earning a joking sniff from Maria._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alex smiled widely at the group of teens, "I-I'm very happy to meet you- oh!" He pulled out his stuffed animal, "t-this is Lion!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The four girls all "awwww"ed in adoration of Alex's childishness and stuffed animal. Alex giggled, holding Lion close to his chest, "he's the only real friend I have..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________John stood up and wrapped his arms around Alex's neck, pecking him on the cheek, "well, Alexander, we're your friends now, alright? Lion can still be your friend, but we love you, too!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The group nodded in agreement, laughing and smiling at their new friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alex giggled happily, smiling widely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He finally had friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And that's all that mattered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________For now... ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S CHAPTER 7. WOWOWOWOWOWO ALEX NEEDS SO MANY HUGS.
> 
> SO MANY GOOD HUGS.
> 
> FROM JOHN.
> 
> OR WASHINGDAD...
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed!!!! And thanks for reading!!! It means so so much to me!! :DDDD
> 
> ~Alex


	8. Telling Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander finally tells Martha about the secret he's been hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope y'all have had a very happy Thanksgiving! Christmas is right around the corner! Squee!!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: there will be self harm and transphobic/homophobic slurs in this chapter. If you cannot stand any of these things, please skip this chapter. Thank you so much for understanding and please stay safe <3
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

"How was school!" Martha said joyfully as Laf got into the passenger's seat, Alex sitting in the middle of the back.

 

"It was wonderful, Mama!" Lafayette responded, smiling, "Alexandre, you liked school today, no?" He looked at his little foster brother in the back, who was looking down.

 

"I umm... yeah.... yeah school was... school was... good..." Alex said quietly, looking out the window.

 

Martha wasn't convinced by Alex, thinking that she would talk to him when they got home. She felt sad for Alex. 

 

_He's supposed to be my happy boy... something happened... ___

__

__"Well, did you make any friends?" She asked hopefully._ _

__

__Alex's face lifted a little, showing a small smile, "y-yeah. Laf's boyfriend. The Schuyler Sisters and Eliza's girlfriend... and..." He flushed red, "J-John Laurens..."_ _

__

__Lafayette giggled at Alex's red face, "I knew you would like John, Alexandre. I believe that he has a... how you say...? Ah, crush, on you."_ _

__

__"Y-yeah. I-I believe so." Alex giggled softly as Martha drove into the gates of Mount Vernon. She turned to Laf, saying, "you have to go feed the horses, love." Laf groaned a little in annoyance, "fine... I will do it when I am complete with homework."_ _

__

__Martha nodded in understanding, parking the car in the garage. The boys stepped out of the car and entered the house, Alex immediately dashing up the stairs to his room, entering the bathroom and locking the door. He didn't even spare George a goofy smile or a glance..._ _

__

__He slid against the door, putting his head on it and sighing._ _

__

__"Faggot." Alex whispered, "you deserved getting slammed into the lockers by Jefferson today. You deserved getting your period today. You deserve being stuck in the wrong body... just die." That wasn't the real Alexander speaking... it was his depression. The voice in his head, yelling at him to kill himself..._ _

__

__So, he got off the cold, hard tile and looked at himself in the mirror. Alex looked exhausted. Bags under his eyes, hair in a messy ponytail. He shook his head, taking off his shirt and revealing the black sports bra. Alex sharply inhaled, "mistake."_ _

__

__He then took the razor sitting on his counter and taking the small pieces of metal out of the restraints they were situated in. They spilled out onto the marble, some went into the sink and into the drain, but Alex didn't mind. He picked up one small blade, slicing ever so carefully into the skin of his left arm._ _

__

__Alex mumbled horrible words to himself under his breath-whore, slut, trangendered ass-as he cut into his arm, wincing and jumping at every cut._ _

__

__He watched as the blood ran down the side of his arm, shaking and sobbing quietly, "I-I'm s-so sorry, Maman..." Alex whispered. There was suddenly a knock on the bathroom door, making the poor boy jump._ _

__

__"Alexander? Sweetie? What's going on in there? I have ice cream for you." Martha said in the most caring and sweet voice Alex had ever heard. Besides John, of course._ _

__

__"I-I... nothing, M-Mama..." Alex choked out. Martha wasn't completely convinced, so she took out one of her bobby pins and unlocked the door, opening it and gasping, "A-Alexander...?"_ _

__

__"I-I'M SORRY, MAMA!!!" The poor boy began to sob as Martha gathered him up in a hug. She stroked his hair, whispering, "why, baby...?"_ _

__

__"B-because o-of everything t-that happened at school today! Being bullied, called a girl, getting my period-" Alex then cut himself off._ _

__

__Shit. ____

___ _

___"Your... period? Alex, baby... are you...?" Martha let her voice trail off as Alex took a deep breath, "I-I'm trans, Mama..."_ _ _

___ _

___The older woman's face softened, "why didn't you ever tell me? I won't ever see you like who you were set up to be. I will always see you as Alexander Hamilton, my little baby boy..."_ _ _

___ _

___Alex's sobbing slowed to tiny sniffles, "I-I was scared t-to tell you... I-I didn't think you would except me... I-I'm sorry I cut..."_ _ _

___ _

___"It's alright, my sweet boy... but you have to promise me not to do it again, alright?"_ _ _

___ _

___"Yes, Mama." Alex said softly and obediently. Martha smiled, kissing Alex's forehead, "so it's that time of the month, huh?" She giggled, Alex did as well._ _ _

___ _

___"Mhm... and my tummy hurts..." He responded softly, sighing._ _ _

___ _

___"Well, how about this. No homework tonight, alright? I'll give you a break and you won't have to go to school tomorrow if it's bothering you. I'll go get you more ice cream." She smiled, wrapping up Alex's arm, carrying him to the bed and placing him in it. Martha then pulled the covers over him, "and I'll go get Papa's heating blanket. Now... where's... ah!"_ _ _

___ _

___Martha reached down to Alex's half opened backpack, pulling out Lion, "did you bring your lion to school, Alex?" She asked, giggling. Alex nodded, "mhm! Lion needs to go with me everywhere!"_ _ _

___ _

___"Silly boy! Lions aren't supposed to be in schools! He's gonna eat all of the students!" The woman smiled brightly at Alex, who was giggling like a happy baby._ _ _

___ _

___"Lion won't eat anyone! Lion's a nice lion! He gives kisses!" Alex took his stuffed animal as his foster mother handed him his favorite toy._ _ _

___ _

___Martha giggled, "do you want to watch a movie, baby?" She asked and the Caribbean boy nodded excitedly, "can I watch... Mooana was it?"_ _ _

___ _

___"Moana, sweetie? Sure!"_ _ _

___ _

___"Yeah, Moana!!" Alex smiled widely, kicking his feet like a child. Martha smiled, going to get all of the things that she said she would get for Alex, and a little present._ _ _

___ _

___She sat on Alex's bed after inserting the movie, plugging in the heat blanket and wrapping it around Alex's small frame. Martha gave him a kiss on the head, "here... I was going to give you this on the day you got here, but you looked sleepy... I think you need it about now."_ _ _

___ _

___Martha handed him a small box and Alex looked up at her, "I-I... you didn't need to get me anything, Mama."_ _ _

___ _

___"Oh, hush!" She giggled, "open it!"_ _ _

___ _

___Alex hesitated a little bit, slowly sliding the ribbon off the box. He opened the lid and gasped, "this is a cell phone?" He said a little excited, "but why?"_ _ _

___ _

___"Because you need one and it'll be fun for you! So you won't have to talk to your friends in real life and you can have Instagram! Or whatever it's called." Martha laughed softly._ _ _

___ _

___"T-thank you... I love it..." He hugged Martha around the neck weakly, then took out the shiny, silver iPhone 6. Alex smiled, putting on a Mickey Mouse phone case, "is this the little mouse that comes onto the television when Moana starts?"_ _ _

___ _

___"It sure is! We were planning to go to Disneyland pretty soon, so I wanted you to be prepared." Martha winked as Alex giggled._ _ _

___ _

___"You do so much for me..." Alex whispered and Martha pulled him into another hug._ _ _

___ _

___"That's what Mommies do for their babies... and you're my baby..." She whispered, "my baby boy..."_ _ _

___ _

___And, after Martha had said that, he smiled so wide._ _ _

___ _

____Baby **boy... **never baby **girl... ** __********____


	9. More Than Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander gets involved with John a little, telling something he wanted to get off his chest about the freckled boy

The next day at school was great for little Alexander.

 

Though his period was heavier than the day before, he was prepared. Martha gave him tips the night before for hiding that he was having it, which made Alex happy.

 

It was finally the end of third period; lunch time.

 

Alex rose from his seat, skipping happily to his locker, where he found Laurens standing and waiting for him. He giggled, blushing. The boy walked briskly to him, "hi, John."

 

"H-hey, Lexi." He stammered out, nervously, "I um... I have a question."

 

"Yeah? What's that?" Alex asked, opening the metal box. He put away some books and grabbed a brown paper bag which consisted of his lunch. Martha had given him a lunch and lunchbox, but Alex politely declined, saying he was on a "diet", which only consisted of an apple and some strawberries.

 

"Is that your lunch, Lex?"

 

" Y-yeah... is that a problem..?" He asked in barely a whisper.

 

"N-no! I um... I just brought you some lunch today... a-and..." John's voice trailed off, and Alex looked at him with large eyes, "you didn't have to bring me lunch."

 

"It's okay..." he smiled softly, "and I was thinking we could... um... go to a special place to eat? Just you and me?"

 

Alex began to blush madly, "s-sure!"

 

"Okay! Let's go then!" John grabbed the smaller boy's hand and ran to the fire escape. He opened the door, climbing a latter until he reached the top. The freckled grabbed Alex's hand, pulling him up, "here we are..."

 

"Wow... it's so pretty up here! I can see all of Virginia!" Alex giggled as John gently guided Alex to a little blanket and picnic basket that was set up by the taller. He smiled, "did you plan this..?"

 

John blushed, nodding sheepishly, "I just... ever since yesterday I've felt really bad. Like nobody cared about someone as special as you." He said, sitting down next to Alex on the blanket.

 

Alex smiled softly, "thanks, Johnny... this is wonderful..."

 

"Anything for you, Lexi..." He giggled, taking out a sandwich on a baguette for Alex, which the smaller politely accepted.

 

John then took a deep breath, beginning to speak again, "I have something to tell you."

 

Alex looked up from the food, "yeah, John?" He asked in a muffled tone, since a large chunk of sandwich was in his mouth."

 

"Umm... I really like you..." he stuttered out. Alex began to cough, shaking a little and choking on the sandwich. John rubbed Alex's back, panicking a little, "oh god, Lexi!"

 

"I'm okay! I'm good." He took a deep breath, steadying himself, "but... are you serious?"

 

"Of course I am, Lexi. I've liked you ever since I've laid eyes on you..." John admitted, putting his hand over Alex's, "you're the most beautiful human being on the planet..."

 

"T-thank you, J-Johnny... I-I like you, too. I like you a lot." Alex said finally, holding onto John's hand tightly, "I think you're amazing. And I can't believe I can trust you with me being transgender. And that you even like me because I have a girl's body."

 

John tilted Alex's chin to make him look up, "hey... being trans doesn't make you any less of a boy. Or beautiful, for that matter. Don't ever think that, alright?"

 

Alex nodded, "okay..."

 

"C-can we... be more than friends?" The older asked softly, brushing hair from Alex's eyes as they went wide, "r-really? But you've only known me for a day. Not even two!"

 

John chuckled, "I know, little lion... but can we...?"

 

"Like... boyfriends?" Alex squeaked, feeling butterflies in his tummy.

 

"Y-yeah... boyfriends." He responded, giggling a little.

 

"Yes! Oh my god, yes!!!" Alex yelled, hugging John around his neck tightly, "I-I'll be your boyfriend!!"

 

John laughed happily, kissing Alex's head, "I promise to protect you with all my being..."

 

"T-thank you... thank you!!" He giggled, smiling widely, "I'm so so happy..."

 

"Me too, Alexander Hamilton... me too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Lin
> 
> Also, I'm sorry this was kinda short. I have a lot of things to write this weekend and it's stressing me out. Hope you enjoyed, you lovlies!


	10. Just Give Me A Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alexander spend some quality time together until John has to leave and something happens to him...

School finally ended and John ran to Alex's locker once more, tapping the Caribbean's shoulder, "hey, Alex?"

 

Alex jumped, spinning around to face John, "oh, hey! What's up?" He asked, smiling at his now boyfriend.

 

John rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I um... Father kicked me out of my house the other day 'cause I came out to him..." He looked down.

 

The younger gasped, "do you need somewhere to stay, Turtle?"

 

"That would be nice... t-thank you so much..." He responded, smiling at the new nickname, "Turtle?"

 

"Yeah! Shut up!" Alex giggled, taking John's hand. John kissed Alex's forehead, "c'mon. We don't wanna miss your ride."

 

Alex nodded, closing his locker and running with John outside, where Laf had his arms crossed in the car, "petit lion! I texted you thirteen minutes ago! Where were you?"

 

"I was with John! He needs a place to stay, leave him alone." Alex pouted, sitting in the back next to John.

 

Martha's eyes softened, "what happened, sweetie?" She asked to John and John looked up, "um... Father kicked me out because I'm gay."

 

"Oh, baby... I'm so sorry... stay as long as you need to, alright?" The woman responded sweetly, driving away from the school.

 

"Thank you, Misses Washington." John smiled, squeezing Alex's hand lightly.

 

Lafayette quickly noticed the action, squealing happily, "oh! I knew you liked Alexandre, mon amie!"

 

John and Alex blushed, cuddling closer to each other. The freckled boy tossed his arm over Alex's shoulder, pulling him close. Alex related, giggling.

 

_How did Alex and John get so lucky with each other? ___

__

__~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ _

__Martha parked the car in the garage and got out. Lafayette followed soon after her, going into the kitchen for a quick snack._ _

__

__Alex zipped upstairs, holding onto John's hand tightly. He smiled back at his boyfriend as he closed his bedroom door, sitting with John on the bed._ _

__

__John caressed Alex's cheek, "you're so beautiful... you really are..." He said softly, watching as Alex looked down. He suddenly looked concerned, "hey... baby, what's wrong..?"_ _

__

__"O-oh... nothing..." Alex said in a whisper._ _

__

__"Now, honey. I know that's a lie..." John responded, picking up Alex's chin, "what's wrong, my sweetest?"_ _

__

__Alex's eyes filled with tears, "I-I... why do you l-love m-me...?"_ _

__

__"Oh, Lexi... I love you because you're one of the most beautiful-" He was then cut off by Alex, shaking a little, "I-I'm not-not beautiful!!"_ _

__

__John jumped a little, "hey, hey... shh..." He held onto Alex tightly, "what's wrong?"_ _

__

__"I-I'm not-not beautiful!! I-I never h-have, n-never w-will! B-because I-I'm a s-stupid trans piece of-"_ _

__

__"Shh... shh... no, Alex... shh..." John cradled Alex in his arms softly, hushing him over and over, "don't say that about yourself. Who cares what Jefferson or anyone else thinks about you being transgender. I think you're the most wonderful, beautiful, and caring boy I've ever met! Please never forget that, baby boy..." He kissed Alex's cheek and tears away gently, smiling._ _

__

__Alex nodded, sniffling, "t-thanks, J-Johnny..."_ _

__

__"Anything for my little prince..." John kissed his nose, giggling._ _

__

__The younger blushed, "Turtle."_ _

__

__"Little Lion."_ _

__

__"Freckled face."_ _

__

__"Little Lexi."_ _

__

__"Turtle boy."_ _

__

__"Babyyyyy~!" John dragged out, making Alex giggle. He looked into Alex's baby blue eyes, memorizing all of his features. From the beauty mark under his right eye, to the freckles lining his nose. The way his eyes light up when he looked at John, and his bright, beautiful smile._ _

__

__Their noses were brushing each other._ _

__

__Gosh, they were so close..._ _

__

__All John had to do was lean forward and-_ _

__

__John kissed Alex's lips softly. Alex's eyes expanded a little, but he kissed back. Their lips seemed to fit like a puzzle piece, finally put together properly. They danced with each other as John pulled Alex closer to him, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist. Alex wrapped his arms around John's neck, melting into his boyfriend._ _

__

__Then Alex pulled away, gasping for air. His and John's face were bright red from kissing each other. John smiled, "that was..."_ _

__

__"...beautiful..." Alex smiled widely, giggling._ _

__

__"Y-yeah..." John nodded, chuckling softly._ _

__

__Suddenly, John's phone buzzed, indicating that he had received a text. John scanned over the text and his blood ran cold. It was from his dad:_ _

__

__**[Father: where the hell are you? Get home, you faggot. I'll come get you.]** _ _

__**** _ _

__John sighed, "b-babe... I gotta go..."_ _

__

__"W-what?" Alex asked, "I thought you were kicked out..."_ _

__

__"I guess not..." He shook his head, quickly responding to his father's text. John's dad responded back that he'd be there soon. John got up from the bed, kissing Alex's head, "I'll see you at school tomorrow, love..."_ _

__

__"O-okay, Johnny... be safe..." Alex said softly._ _

__

__John nodded, "love you, little lion."_ _

__

__"Love you, Turtle."_ _

__

__John laughed softly, exiting the room after kissing Alex's lips again. He went out to his father's car, finding Henry completely drunk. The boy gasped, "F-Father!"_ _

__

__"SHUT UP, FAG!!" Henry screamed, slapping John hard. John winced, huddling near the window. Henry drove off... then something happened._ _

__

__Little did Alex know that John wouldn't be returning to school the next day..._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. so i'm not in the best of moods as of now. Yes, Christmas is coming, but I'm not in a happy, go-lucky mood today, or yesterday for that matter. You see, my boyfriend dumped me over texts, calling me a piece of transgender shit and that I should rot in hell. On top of that, he's been beating me up in the school hallways. He choked me on Tuesday and I bruise easily, so my legs are covered in bruises. Now, I'm scared of him. And on top of that, he was dating another dude behind my back and he didn't tell me... so.. yeah... I'm sorry for being a piece of transgender shit...
> 
> With a broken heart in the bathroom  
> ~Alex


	11. John...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After John leaves his house, Alex's world comes crumbling down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: death is mentioned in this chapter. You have been warned

Alex woke up the next day to a call on his phone. He smiled, recognizing the number immediately. The contact "John" was on the screen. He quickly answered the phone, saying in a sleepy, yet happy tone, "well, good morning, Johnny!"

 

There was a slow response from someone who was not John, "is this... Alex?" The person asked softly, making the boy's blood run cold.

 

"Yes, ma'am. Might I ask who this is?" He stuttered a response, shaking a little.

 

_This has to be good. John, don't be fooling me. ___

__

__"What is your relation to Mister John Laurens, miss?" She asked, unsure of what Alex was to John._ _

__

__"Um... it's sir, and I'm his close close friend." Alex responded._ _

__

__"Right... well... I regret to inform you that Mister Laurens... he was killed in a car accident due to his father being drunk in the car."_ _

__

__Alex's eyes went wide. He dropped the phone, shaking his head, "NO NO NO!!! NO! JOHN CAN'T BE DEAD!! NOT MY BABY... n-not my Johnny!"_ _

__

__He began to sob into his hands, his small frame shaking as sobs racked his body._ _

__

___John can't be gone!! He can't!_ _ _

____ _ _

____"I'm so sorry, sir... but as we tried to save him, he had something in his pocket, a ring, I believe. It says your name on it, so maybe you'd like to come collect it later?"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"O-okay... thank you, bye." He hung up quickly, throwing his phone across the room, "JOHNNY!!!" He screamed, sobbing harder and harder. Alex hid under the covers, screaming at himself until his head hears. He was hopeless. He couldn't get his John back._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He only knew him for a few _days _.___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______And now he was gone. Like everyone else he loved._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Laf ran into Alex's room upon hearing the screaming and crying. He pulled back the covers, quickly comforting the small, frightened boy, "shh... Alexandre... it is alright-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"NO, LAFFY!!! HE'S GONE!! HE'S DEAD!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!" Alex screamed, sobbing into Laf's chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"...Alexandre... what are you talking about...?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"J-John d-died in a-a car accident!!! H-his dad w-was drunk!! I COULD'VE STOPPED JOHN FROM LEAVING!!!" He shook his head in Laf's chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Lafayette's eyes went wide. John had been his friend since third grade... but... John was Alex's _boyfriend _. It was much harder for him than for Laf.___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hey... shh... John is in a much better place now, right. Hey, Alex, look at me, bud!" Laf realized that Alex was having a panic attack, "shh... Alex! Where is Lion? Where is your stuffie?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alex pointed to the stuffed animal, shaking a little. Laf nodded, "mhm... good boy. Do you want Lion?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"P-p-please!" Alex begged. His brother nodded, handing him the stuffed animal, "shh... shh... it is alright... you are okay..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alex nodded, crumbling in his bed. His breathing was still shaky, but he'd calm down a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He's already lost so much, why'd he have to loose more?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________John was the only person who loved Alex. And not in a family way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Laf continued to rub Alex's back and sit with him until he'd fallen asleep, cuddling with his Lion. He pulled the covers over Alex's small frame, exited his room and went downstairs where Martha and George were waiting nervously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________George was the first to speak, "son... what happened..?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lafayette ran into his parent's arms, beginning to sob, "J-John was killed in a c-car accident!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Martha hugged Lafayette tighter upon hearing the news, hushing him softly, "I'm so sorry, baby..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Laf sniffled, "it is alright, Mama. I know he is in a better place now." He nodded, smiling brokenly at his mother and father._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"John was really close to our family..." George whispered, "and what was his relationship to Alex?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Boyfriend." Laf confirmed, looking down, "they only got together yesterday... and Alex told me they kissed yesterday..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Martha sighed, "poor baby..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He nodded, "he had a panic attack earlier.. I just feel so bad..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________George hugged Lafayette again, "he just needs time..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Mhm..." the boy responded, "I just want him to be alright... I better go tell everyone what happened."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The older man nodded, "I'll check on Alex later, Martha..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lafayette turned, going up the stairs. He quickly checked in Alex's room to find him shaking and crying in his sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Poor Alex..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And the rest of the night went alright. Alex didn't leave his room and rejected any sleep, food, or comfort._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________He just wanted his Johnny..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...
> 
> I'm sorry I'm not enough. I should just leave... I'm sorry...


	12. Unwanted Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander returns to school where some unwanted happenings take place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! There is rape in this chapter. If u r sensitive to this, please skip this chapter. Thank u!

Alex didn't go to school for a week. Martha and George were kind enough for him to stay home for that long to regroup and cry and cuddle...

The poor boy just wanted love...

 

He wanted his Johnny...

 

"Alex... baby..." Martha sat on his bed, making the weight shift on it, "are you ready to go to school?" She asked in the kindest, sweetest voice Alex ever heard from her.

 

He sat up in the bed, holding Lion close to his chest. Alex had been awfully quiet for the past week; he hadn't spoken a single word to anyone.

 

No, he wasn't mute now, but he was just... quiet.

 

Alex nodded, looking down, "but... I'm scared, Mama..."

 

"Oh, sweet boy..." His foster-mother brought him into her arms, kissing the top of his head, "if you get scared or sad, go to Laffy or your friends. Or even Papa in his office. Alright..? I promise, my precious baby... it will all be okay..."

 

He nodded again, getting off his bed and changing. Alex sighed, turning to Martha, "my tummy still hurts..."

 

"I know, honey... you have pads, right?" She asked, and Alex sighed, "mhm..."

 

"Alright then... you ready? Bring Lion, too. I've asked if you can bring him now because of what happened. I know Lion loves his Lexi very much." Martha gave him a warm smile, making little Alex giggle, "yay Lion..."

 

He took the stuffie into his arms, nuzzling his face into Lion's soft mane.

 

Martha took Alex's hand, going down the stairs with him. Lafayette was at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for his little brother.

 

Laf hasn't seen him for a whole week...

 

Alex smiled shyly at his older brother, and Laf hugged him tightly, rubbing soothing circles into his back, "bonjour, mon petit lion..."

 

The younger giggled at the name. He'd missed it so much...

 

"Bonjour..." He responded, smiling a little more.

 

"Let us go to school!" Laf smiled widely, dragging Alex outside to the car, where George was waiting.

 

And for the first time in a week, Alex felt happy...

 

*time skip because... like... why not...*

 

They arrived at school around seven-thirty (school started at eight) and George dropped them off at the front of the school. As soon as they got there, Alex was greeted by bear-hugs and a green cotton sweater (which he knitted himself) from Hercules, some flowers and a teddy bear from Peggy, a journal from Angelica, and hugs and a beanie from Maria and Eliza.

 

Hercules was the first to speak, "how... how are you doing, Lex...?"

 

"B-better than last week..." Alex admitted in a whisper. He immediately received another hug from his large, bulky friend.

 

Wow... Herc has nice hugs... but John's... were special...

 

"Hi, baby..." Maria said in a soft, motherly tone. She kissed Alex's forehead, "tell me if you need anything... okay? Mama Maria's always here for her babies."

 

Alex smiled softly, nodding and Eliza spoke finally, "did Lion cheer you up, Alex?"

 

"Mhm... Lion always always cheers me up." He held Lion close to his chest, inhaling a little.

 

Why did Lion smell like John's cologne..?

 

Suddenly, the school bell rang, making Alex jump a little. Everyone was quick to comfort him, kissing and hugging him.

 

Alex sighed, quickly thanking his friends and heading off to his locker. He opened it, finding the Polaroid pictures of him and his friends...

 

Most of them were him and John...

 

He felt angry, sad, and frustrated tears gather up in his eyes. He grabbed his books and shut his locker quickly, feeling the tears fall from his eyes. Alex began to sob quietly, moving hair in front of his face to hide the fact that he was crying.

 

Thomas Jefferson was standing in the hallway at the time as Alex was. He scoffed at seeing the smaller boy cry. He turned to his friends, Aaron Burr and James Madison, who were quietly giggling.

 

James kept a cold glaire on poor little Alex, smirking, "wonder what's got wittle Awex in such a bad mood!" He mocked, pouting falsely.

 

"I heard his wittwe Johnny Boy died last week!" Burr snorted, smiling darkly at Thomas.

 

Now, Thomas shook his head, sighing, "should we teach him a lesson? Maybe see where his little John can be found?"

 

James and Aaron nodded, smiling wickedly, "let's do this..."

 

Poor Alex didn't know what was going to hit him...

 

*HA YOU THOUGHT I WAS DONE. N O P E*

 

First, second, and third period went by in a blur, and soon, Alex was heading to the lunch room to eat.

 

Unfortunately, he didn't pack any lunch. He hadn't eaten for the past week, and he just wasn't hungry.

 

Alex suddenly got a text from Lafayette and he half-smiled, quickly scanning over the text:

 

Laffy: Alexandre! We are in the art classroom for lunch today! Come and join us!

 

He hesitated, but wrote back to Laf:

 

Little Lion: s-sure! I'll be there soon!

 

Laffy: super! I will see you very soon!

 

He tucked his phone into his pocket, exhaling softly while walking to the art room.

 

Alex entered in, taking in the scent of wet paint and pencil shavings. He frowned a little bit...

 

John and him always spent the afternoon in the art room...

 

He looked around for his brother and friends, but they were nowhere to be found. Alex was confused, "L-Laffy? Herc...? Hello? I thought you were supposed to be here..."

 

A dark laugh echoed throughout the room and out stepped Jefferson, Madison, and Burr, smirking at Alex. In Burr's hand was Lafayette's phone and in Madison's was Lion.

 

HOW DARE HE!

 

"You thought your stupid brother sent you that text, you whore?" Jefferson laughed, pushing Alex to the ground, "you pathetic bitch!"

 

"P-please!" Alex yelped, "I-I can't d-deal w-with this r-right n-now...!"

 

"Please!!" Thomas mocked Alex, pinning him to the ground, "I can't deal with this right- WELL YOU WILL!!!" He slapped Alex hard as Madison threw his plush into the trash after ripping it to shreds.

 

Alex began to sob, "L-Lion...!" He shook his head as Jefferson pulled on his hair roughly, "listen to me, babygirl..."

 

He swallowed hard, nodding obediently as Burr and Madison began to strip themselves of their clothes...

 

What was going on here...?

 

"W-wait! N-no.. please I-I-" Alex choked out a sob, trying to squirm out of Thomas's grasp, but failing as he was shoved against the hard wall, screaming in pain as his head hit it.

 

"Shh... we'll make you feel so much better..." Thomas whispered, grinding on Alex a little. Burr and Madison joined in the fun, stripping Alex of his panties and shorts. They had just revealed his biggest secret...

 

Thomas gasped, "oh- ho- ho! What do we have here...? A trans baby? Hmm... what shall we do with-" He snapped his fingers, smirking, "I know just the thing..."

 

He threw Alex to the ground, throwing off his pants and boxers. Then the unexpected happened...

 

He began to shove into Alex...

 

"NO!!! THOMAS STOP!!! THOMAS PLEASE!!!" Alex screamed in pain as Thomas was moaning in pleasure. Burr had taken off Alex's sweater and shirt, squeezing his breasts and moaning as well, Madison was playing in Alex's mouth, soon cumming in it.

 

Alex's screams were muffled by James's cum, but he couldn't stop sobbing.

 

When Thomas was finished, he pulled out of Alex, picking him up, "good girl... now, what shall we do, boys?"

 

James pulled up his trousers as Burr pointed to the art supply closet.

 

Thomas smirked, "perfect..." He purred, taking out a small box and revealing a ball gag. Alex tried to push away, but Thomas was quick to console him, tightening the strap around his mouth and throwing him into the supply closet.

 

The three walked away after dressing in their clothes, laughing. They were laughing at Alex getting raped.

 

Poor Alex sat in the closet, banging on the door and sobbing, but his screams were muffled by the gag in his mouth.

 

He suddenly heard the art room door open. Alex was still sobbing, but he had no idea who it was. He then heard foot steps coming closer to the closet, silently thanking the Lord for the person who was about to save him.

 

The person opened the closet, making Alex fall out in shame. The person picked up Alex, gasping, "Alexander?"

 

It was George...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me i wanna die. nothing like a concussion. i wanna kms lol bye
> 
> ~Alex


	13. The Impossible is Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident of the prior days, Alexander finds out something he didn't want in his life at the current moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot wow

"Alexander...?" George breathed shakily, holding his foster child close to his chest, "s-son... what... what happened...?"

 

"I-I'm sorry!!!!" Alex choked out, shaking in George's arms and sobbing.

 

"Shh... shh... there's no need to be sorry for anything, son..." the older said on a caring, soft tone. He then examined Alex's small body protectively, "hey... could you look at me, please...?"

 

Alex looked up at his foster father, sniffling, "y-yes, sir..?"

 

"...why didn't you ever tell me you were transgender...? I'm not mad at all..." he said in a quiet voice, "I'm very proud of you... and I love you no matter what..." George kissed Alex's forehead, wiping his tears away.

 

"T-thank you, Dad..." the small boy whispered, hugging his foster father around his waist.

 

George hummed to Alex softly in attempt to calm him down, "good boy... shh... you're alright... Daddy's here... Daddy'll protect you..."

 

The small boy nodded into George's chest as his sobs and shaking died down.

 

His foster father smiled gently, picking up Alex and sitting in a bean bag chair that was in the art room. He gingerly sat Alex on his lap so the small boy wouldn't be in any sort of pain.

 

George heard Alex's breathing slow, making him smile a little wider.

 

He began to stroke through Alex's hair, beginning to speak again, "hey... shh... what happened...?"

 

"U-umm... T-Thomas, James a-and A-Aaron-" his breathing hitched and he began to cry again, "t-they raped m-me, Papa!!!"

 

George's eyes expanded, "shh... shh... oh my god, Alexander..."

 

"I-I thought Laffy t-texted m-me... b-but A-Aaron stole his p-phone and t-texted me!! A-and t-they ripped L-Lion!!" He sobbed, looking over at his stuffie...

 

The poor little thing was ripped to shreds...

 

"I-I..." George was speechless. He couldn't believe those boys would do that to poor Alex. Especially with everything that has been happening with him lately...

 

He cradled Alex in his arms gently, hushing him, "shh... shh... I-I'm so sorry, baby... oh, honey... I know... I know it's hard for you... I'll get them expelled... don't you worry, my precious boy..."

 

Alex's crying turned to whines. He looked up at George with large, broken eyes, "P-Papa...?"

 

"Yes, baby...?" He whispered quietly, kissing Alex's forehead.

 

"T-Thomas... didn't wear protection..."

 

"H-he...?! He what?!" George freaked out, "alright. They're getting arrested for hurting my little Alexander."

 

Alex nodded, "I-I... I'm s-sorry, Dad..."

 

"No... no, no... hey... shh... it's not your fault, Alexander..." George shook his head, sighing, "none of this is your fault..."

 

"I... o-okay..." Alex looked down, sniffling. He wiped falling tears, "I wish J-John didn't die... none of this would've happened..."

 

George sighed again, "I know, Alexander... it's gonna be hard for a little bit... but I promise... I'll protect you and try to make you happy... okay?"

 

"O-okay, Dad..." He gave George a weak, small smile.

 

"Good boy..." His foster father replied, kissing Alex's head, "do you want to go home? Maybe cuddle with Martha...?"

 

Alex's eyes lit up-just a little bit-, nodding, "b-but... Lion..." he looked back over at his stuffed animal."

 

"Then... we'll buy another Lion." George said, "will that... that be alright?"

 

"Y-yeah... I guess..."

 

But Lion smelled like John...

 

"Alright then... let's go then..." he stood up, holding his little boy as he walked out to the car. George sat Alex in the passenger's seat and put his seat belt on, "do you want some music on?"

 

Alex nodded, "that m-musical...? Miranda?"

 

George smiled, "that's my favorite musical." He chuckled softly, turning on the soundtrack that was highly familiar to him.

 

They drove home in comfortable silence-apart from some sniffles from Alex and George's light humming.

 

*timeskip to a day later*

 

Alex didn't attend school the next day. He couldn't see Burr and Madison. Especially Jefferson...

 

Martha entered his room early afternoon, holding a bag full of stuff in her hand. The small boy looked at it curiously, tilting his head to the side.

 

His foster mother sat next to him, "I... I got you some things." She said softly, taking out a new plush lion that she had sprayed with John's cologne, "I know you miss both of them, so here's a brand new lion."

 

Alex smiled widely, giggling, "thank you, Mama!"

 

"Oh, you're very welcome, my precious boy." She gingerly put the lion into Alex's arms and Alex immediately cuddled with the plush, taking in the scent of it.

 

John...

 

"I also got you this..." Martha took out a small box. Her hands shook a little as she handed it to Alex.

 

The little boy's eyes expanded, "p-pregnancy test..?"

 

Martha sighed, "I know, baby... but Jefferson didn't use... um... protection, remember?"

 

Alex looked down, nodding. He didn't want to remember that part, but it was drilled into his brain like a tumor. And it hurt.

 

"You... you should probably take it..." She stuttered out, taking Alex's hand.

 

The boy looked back up, "what happens if I'm pregnant, Mama..? Will... will you get rid of me?"

 

"Oh, no. Oh, Alex. I wouldn't dream of getting rid of you. We'll take care of that baby like how your mom took care of you. Sound good?"

 

Alex swallowed, "mhm..."

 

"Good boy..." she kissed his head, "go on, now."

 

And Alex did as was asked. He got up from his bed, going to the bathroom with shaky steps. Alex shut the door and took out the stick.

 

He sighed, immediately taking the test. Alex flushed the toilet and let the test soak for a few minutes. When it was finally finished soaking, he took out the test shakily.

 

It was positive...

 

Alex gasped, shaking, "no, no, no... please... oh god, why...?!" He began to sob uncontrollably, yelling for Martha.

 

Martha went into the bathroom quickly upon hearing Alex's cried. He held the poor boy tightly, "shh... oh, Alex... we'll get through this... I promise..."

 

His crying died down slowly, nestling into Martha's arms, "I-I'm gonna have a-a baby..."

 

"Oh, I know, honey... I know... and they'll be as beautiful as you... right?" She have Alex a happy look, her eyes glistening.

 

He nodded, smiling a little, "r-right..."

 

"Here... let's to bed..." She picked up Alex gently, laying him down in the soft bed. Martha pulled the covers up, gave Alex his lion, and kissed his head, "I love you, my little baby lion..."

 

"I love you, too, Mama..." Alex replied, holding Lion to his chest and falling asleep.

 

Martha left his room and closed the door behind her softly. She went downstairs, where George was patiently waiting, "so...?" Her husband whispered.

 

She nodded, "he's pregnant..."

 

"Oh god..." George wiped his face, gathering Martha in a hug, "he'll be alright. We just have to be there for him..."

 

Martha sighed, nodding again, "he's such a good boy... can we adopt him...?"

 

He smiled down at his wife, "I've wanted him as my child since I picked him up from the airport."

 

She giggled, "then can we..? And his baby...?"

 

"Of course, honey." He kissed Martha's head, "our little Alex..."

 

"I love him... I love you, too, Georgy." She kissed George's cheek.

 

"I love you, too..." George grinned.

 

The next nine months would be tough for little Alexander and his family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone just take a gun to my head and shoot? I just feel like giving up...
> 
> ~Alex


	14. An Angry Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette gets overprotective of his baby brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two updates in a day cause I love y'all
> 
> TW: offensive slurs and domestic violence

"I am going to MURDER him, Hercules." Lafayette growled through his teeth as his boyfriend gave Laf's hand a gentle squeeze.

 

The older sighed, "I know, Lafayette..."

 

"He got Alexander pregnant!" The French boy slammed his fists onto the table, completely outraged.

 

"Hey... hey... calm down, my love." Hercules gently cupped Lafayette's cheek, making his boyfriend calm down a little bit. He smiled, "good boy... now... tell me what happened, alright?"

 

Lafayette sighed, nodding, "alright..."

 

*flashback to the previous night*

 

"Laffy...?" Alex's weak voice echoed throughout his room as he tore his eyes from the television screen that was showing Tangled.

 

His older brother entered the younger boy's room, sporting a Yorktown High cheerleading shirt. Laf sat on his bed, but Alex motioned for him to lay under the covers with him, so, Lafayette did.

 

Alex cuddled closer to Lafayette, sniffling.

 

Laf looked down at Alex, putting a protective arm around his brother, "what is wrong, mon petit lion?"

 

"N-nothing..." the younger stuttered out, paying attention to the movie once more.

 

The French boy wasn't convinced. He paused the movie-which made little Alex jump when he did so- and turned to Alex, "please tell me what is wrong, Alexandre. I am worried about you right now..."

 

Alex took a deep breath, shaking and clutching Lion to his chest, "T-Thomas a-and A-Aaron a-and J-James r-raped me y-yesterday a-and n-now I-I'm-" he was cut off by his own sobbing.

 

Lafayette held Alex closer to his warm body, "shh... shh... it is alright, Alex. You are safe... they will not hurt you anymore..."

 

The Caribbean boy nodded, looking down, "I-I'm pregnant, L-Laffy... please don't be mad at me..." He flinched a little, ready to get beaten by Lafayette.

 

Except, Laf didn't hit Alex, but was enraged. How dare the Southerners treat Alex like a toy and get him pregnant.

 

"I-I am so sorry, Alex..." Laf whispered, shaking his head, "you do not deserve this... but we will all help you on the way, alright?"

 

Alex nodded, wiping his tears, "I just hope that I don't die in the process..."

 

"Oh, petit lion. You will not die. The baby will come safe and sound and they will love their papa!" Laf smiled, kissing Alex's head.

 

"I sure hope so." The younger said, sighing.

 

"I know so... now, let us finish the movie!" Laf smiled, making Alex giggle.

 

Laf knew that he would beat up Thomas and his gang the next day.

 

*back to present time*

 

Herc gasped, "poor Alex..."

 

"I know... I want to hurt Thomas and his stupid group of Southerners!" Laf yelled, crumbling into Herc's strong arms.

 

The older shook his head, "that's not a good way to solve a problem, love."

 

Lafayette sighed, "I know... but they got him pregnant... and now poor Alex is going to be in so much pain in the next few months...

 

Hercules nodded, "we just have to watch him... he'll be okay."

 

"I guess you are right, mon amour." He kissed Hercules's cheek softly, making his boyfriend blush.

 

Just then, Burr and James walked over to the two boys.

 

Hercules held Lafayette close to him, "don't, Lafayette."

 

The French boy growled, "let me at them!"

 

"Well, well, well..." James smirked, slamming his hands on the lunch table that Hercules and Lafayette were sitting at, "if it isn't the two other biggest fags on campus?"

 

"Go away, James." Hercules snapped, ready to fight Madison and Burr.

 

"Zip it, hon," Burr laughed, "don't you have dresses to sew at home for your little girlfriend?"

 

Hercules bubbled with anger. He let go of Lafayette and stood up. Once he did, he pushed Burr to the ground, punching and slapping him, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT, YOU PRICK!!!"

 

"Get the hell off me!!!" Aaron yelled, squirming under Hercules.

 

Lafayette looked at James, but was immediately shoved off the table chair. He hit his head on the ground, causing massive pain in the back of his skull. Madison pinned Lafayette, sliding off his pants. Laf's went wide and he began to cry, "s-stop!! S'il vous plait!! Don't-don't hurt me!!"

 

"Laf!!!" Herc yelled, knocking out Burr and running over to his boyfriend. He pushed Madison off Laf's chest, picking up his boyfriend and holding him close to his body, "shh... shh..."

 

James wiped his nose, grumbling and running to Burr, picking him up bridal style, "let's get outta here, hon..." He mumbled, running off with his boyfriend in his arms.

 

Herc looked down at Laf, kissing his head softly, "you alright, baby..?"

 

Lafayette nodded slowly, sniffled, "I will be alright..." He whimpered and stood up. Hercules shook his head, "nope. We're going to the nurse's." He confirmed, walking to the nurse's office.

 

The French boy looked up at his boyfriend with large eyes, "I am sorry, mon amour..."

 

"Shh..." Herc chuckled, silencing his boyfriend with a kiss, "don't be sorry, silly. It's not your fault at all."

 

"Alright..." Lafayette sighed, cuddling into Hercules' chest, "how'd I get so lucky with you..?"

 

"I should be asking you the same thing, baby boy." Hercules responded, laughing softly and continuing to hold Lafayette to his chest on their journey to the nurse's office.

 

Lafayette smiled up at his boyfriend, feeling his eyes drop slowly.

 

"Go to sleep, dear. Let's just go home..." Herc said, bringing Lafayette to his car and placing the now sleeping boy in the backseat.

 

He smiled at Lafayette, "je t'amine, Lafayette..." He whispered, kissing his boyfriend's forehead and driving to Mount Vernon.

 

How did they get so lucky with each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. HAVE ANY OF U GUYS SEEN GREATEST SHOWMAN. LIKE I WANNA CRY
> 
> ~Alex


	15. I Don't Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas says something pretty important to Alexander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another shitty chapter, I guess *shrugs*

"Little Alexandra looks like shit today." James snickered, pointing out Alex moving to his locker.

 

James wasn't lying about Alex looking like that.

 

Alex stood in front of his locker, putting in the wrong combination several times. He was so tired, but it wasn't his fault. Poor Alex had been having morning sickness for the past few days and he hated it so much.

 

And his outfit didn't help anything either.

 

He wore a over sized (maybe an extra-extra large) hoodie that was olive green, jean shorts, high socks and black high tops. God, did he look like a girl.

 

Burr scoffed, walking up to Alex and flipping him around, pinning him against the locker, "hey, babygirl~" He laughed softly, allowing his hands to roam Alex's sides.

 

"Get off me..." Alex said weakly, not wanting to deal with this certain thing today.

 

"Aww..." Aaron breathed, resting his chin on Alex's shoulder, "just a mother having a hard time in the world, eh? How about you do us all a favor and kill yourself and that stupid child."

 

Alex's eyes went wide. He frantically shook his head, "I'm not killing my baby..." He whispered, looking over at Thomas, who was approaching them slowly.

 

"Aaron." Thomas pushed him away from Alex, "go away."

 

"Thomas, what the hell?!" Aaron fumed, ready to hurt someone, mostly Alexander.

 

Thomas turned Aaron around, pushing him farther away from Alex, "I said, go away."

 

Burr didn't question Thomas. He just simply rolled his eyes, walking away from both Hamilton and Jefferson.

 

Thomas looked back at Alex, who's eyes were large and full of fear. He gathered Alex up in his arms, "Alex... I-I... I'm so sorry..."

 

"W-what..?" Alex asked, looking up at Thomas.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for raping you. Bullying you on the first day of school. Misgendering you. Getting you pregnant." His eyes filled with tears, "I-I just..."

 

"Why..?"

 

"Why what, Alexander?" Thomas responded, looking down at the smaller boy.

 

Alex hugged Thomas around the waist, taking shaky breaths, "why did you do all of those things?"

 

Thomas rubbed soothing circles into the small of Alex's back, "because I was jealous of you. New school, new start. Good friends. The perfect boyfriend. A nice house and family... and because..."

 

He took a deep breath, kissing Alex's forehead, "I love you..."

 

Alexander's eyes expanded, "y-you love me...?"

 

"Shit, Alex. I've liked you ever since I've laid eyes on you. You're fucking adorable, Alexander."

 

The small boy flushed red, "t-thanks, Tommy..."

 

Thomas smiled fondly, putting his hand over Alex's tummy, "I-I'm so sorry..."

 

Alex shook his head, putting his own hand over Thomas's, "don't be sorry. I'm not mad. I was just worried you were going to beat me up again and make me loose my- well... our baby..."

 

"W-why would I ever do that...?" The older asked softly, now rubbing Alex's tummy.

 

"Because I thought I was a toy used by you, James, and Aaron..."

 

"Hey..." Thomas knelt in front of Alex, taking his hands and kissing his tummy, "they knew I really liked you. Again, I was just jealous because you had John and I wanted you as my own... I'm just sorry I'm the one who's making you go through everything." He hung his head in shame.

 

Alex's eyes softened. He gently put his fingers under Thomas's chin, guiding his head up to look at him, "it's not your fault. I deserve it anyway."

 

"You don't deserve any of this, Lexi." Thomas said, shaking his head, "you're too perfect for this world."

 

The younger blushed again, "t-thank you..."

 

Thomas got up from the ground, hugging Alex again. He stroked through the little boy's hair then looked down at him, "hey, Alex?"

 

"Yeah, Tommy?" Alex looked up.

 

"U-umm..." Thomas rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "would y-you like to be my boyfriend...?"

 

Alex's eyes lit up, "s-sure!" He giggled happily, receiving a kiss on the lips from Thomas. Alex smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Thomas's neck.

 

He felt happy and safe again, a feeling he hadn't felt since John died.

 

"And Tommy?" He started as he pulled away from the kiss. Thomas hummed in response and Alex continued, "I still want you to be the dad to the baby..."

 

Thomas smiled widely, kissing Alex's lips again and moving down to kiss Alex's tummy, "oh, Alex... I-I'd be honored to..."

 

"Good..." Alex giggled as the bell rung. He shut his locker and took Thomas's hand.

 

Thomas looked at Alex with hearts in his eyes, "I'll see you at lunch, baby..."

 

"See ya..." Alex got onto his toes to kiss Thomas's lips again. He went into the math room, sitting down and only daydreaming about Thomas's face and lips.

 

God, they were so perfect like him...

 

And now Alex was so happy... that would never change.

 

For now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEXANDER, YOU LITTLE SHIT
> 
> Thank you for making me obsessed with your life for over two years now. What an asshole, but God I love him.
> 
> But like Lin's birthday is next week sOOOOOOO ^-^


	16. Tommy, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Thomas share a tender moment together
> 
> The first time Alexander has felt extremely happy since John's death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. It's a sweet fluff chapter
> 
> TW: there's a little breakdown in it, you'll understand when you read

Finally third period ended, making little Alexander relieved. He had pretty bad cravings throughout the past week, and having lunch at twelve forty-five didn't help at all. They wouldn't even allow him to have a snack... or two... or fourteen.

 

He stood up from his desk, walking quickly to his locker and finding Thomas waiting there for him.

 

Alex couldn't help but smile. He walked to his locker, giggling, "hi Tommy."

 

"Mon amour~" Thomas said sweetly, kissing Alex's cheek, "how was biology, darlin'?"

 

"Boring!" Alex groaned, shoving his binder and textbook into his locker and slamming it shut, "I hate Mister Gotta..."

 

Thomas giggled, taking Alex's hand in his own, "do you have any lunch, Alex?" He asked, noticing that Alex only had some Ritz crackers and an apple.

 

"Oh... um... not really..." The younger said sheepishly.

 

"Well, then..." Thomas pulled out some more lunch for Alex, "here... you need it more than I do." He handed a lunch bag consisting of French macaroons, a sandwich, a small salad and chips.

 

Alex's heart melted, "y-you don't have to give me this, Tommy."

 

He grinned, "oh, but I insist. Please, Alex." Thomas smiled and Alex gave in, taking the bag into his hands.

 

"Thank you, Tommy."

 

"Anything for you, my prince." He kissed the top of Alex's head, making Alex blush madly.

 

The younger smiled at Thomas, taking out his plush lion which he always brought to lunch with him, "h-hey. I know where we can eat..."

 

Thomas hummed in response as him and Alex walked down the hallway, holding each other's hands, "the roof."

 

"The roof, eh?" Thomas smiled softly, "Jemmy and I ate there when we dated..."

 

Alex blushed, "w-want to go eat there?"

 

"Sure." The older responded, kissing Alex's forehead, "c'mon. Let's go then."

 

He walked to the fire escape ladder to the roof. Thomas helped Alex up, giggling, "you're so cute."

 

"Stop it!" Alex squeaked, pecking Thomas on the lips, "you're cuter."

 

Thomas rolled his eyes, taking Alex to the roof of the school. When they got up there, Alex gasped again, giggling, "I haven't been up here in the longest time, Tommy."

 

"It really is beautiful, huh?" The other responded, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist and kissing his cheek, "but not as beautiful as you are..."

 

Alex blushed, looking down, "I'm not at all, Tommy." He sighed, "I'm just a stupid, pregnant, trans person... who's an attention whore... I-I don't even deserve you..." He squirmed out of Thomas's grasp, walking to the edge of the roof which was fortunately blocked by a wall.

 

Thomas frowned, turning to look at Alex, who's back was faced to him. He walked towards him, tearing up, "I-I don't know how many damn times I have to say this... b-but I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm the one who made you feel like that. The one who raped you, got you pregnant, misgendered you... I deserve the hate you're getting because you don't deserve any of this!!" His eyes were now puffy and red, due to the fact that he'd been crying, "a-and I don't understand why you forgave m-me..."

 

The smaller boy turned to Thomas. His eyes went wide upon seeing that his boyfriend had been crying. He went to the taller boy, wiped his tears and brushed hair out of his face. Alex gave Thomas a small smile, saying, "I forgave you because you deserve to be forgiven. You saw what you did wrong and addressed it to me. I don't care about the past with you, I care about the present. About now..."

 

The Southerner sniffled and took Alex's hands, "how did I get so lucky... w-with you as a boyfriend...?" He whispered, kissing the boy's small hands.

 

"Forgiveness and understanding..." Alex responded, "and the baby needs a Papa..."

 

Thomas smiled widely, kneeling down to kiss Alex's tummy again, making the Caribbean boy giggle. He looked up at Alex, "I can't wait for them... they're going to be perfect... just like their Dad."

 

Alex blushed, "and Papa..."

 

"I'm not perfect at all." Thomas admitted, "I've done so much evil..."

 

"No you haven't. Just a few slip-ups... that's all." The boy responded, kissing Thomas's nose, "and you can make up for it..."

 

Thomas looked at Alex with large eyes, "h-how...?"

 

"Being there for me... for the baby..." Alex threw out suggestions and Thomas nodded, responding, "I'll do my best to provide for my family..."

 

Alex giggled, "family...? I'm not your-"

 

"You are... because there's a little bit of me and you in this child you're carrying..." Thomas responded, rubbing his boyfriend's tummy gently, "and family means together..."

 

Alex nodded, blushing a little, "thanks, Tommy..."

 

"Anything for my little lion..." He kissed Alex's head and sat down with him on his lap, "let's eat, yeah?"

 

"Yeah!" Alex cheered, laughing and beginning to eat his lunch.

 

He hadn't eaten all week, besides little bits of water and supplements.

 

Thomas chuckled at the way Alex was eating, "someone's a hungry baby."

 

Alex flushed red, setting down the half-eaten sandwich, "I'm pregnant, shut up!" He playfully slapped Thomas's thigh.

 

"Alright! Alright! I'm just teasin' you, darlin'." The Southerner kissed Alex's head, eating his own food.

 

The two kept up light chatter for the remainder of lunch, until the bell rung and they returned to class. Good thing they were together for the remainder of the day. That fact kept little Alex so happy.

 

After fourth period, the final class of the day, Thomas escorted Alex to his locker and helped him pack up, "do you need a ride home?" He asked, kissing Alex's cheek.

 

Alex giggled, strapping on his backpack, "I think I'll be alright. I'm walking home today since Laffy has cheer practice..."

 

Thomas furrowed his brows, "and you didn't bring a jacket?"

 

"I'm from the Caribbean. I've never worn any kind of jacket except for a sweatshirt... or a sweater... and besides," he looked outside at the trees, "it's not that cold out..."

 

"Lexi, baby," Thomas wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, bringing him forward, "it's fifty-nine outside..."

 

Alex looked down, "I know..." He sighed, "I guess I just forgot..."

 

An idea popped into Thomas's head suddenly. He smiled at it, quickly taking off his magenta letterman jacket and slinging it over Alex's shoulders, "here." He smiled wider at Alex, "that jacket looks much better on you than it does me."

 

"But this is your special jacket!" Alex exclaimed, "you can't just give it to the stupid orphan..."

 

"Relax, peaches." Thomas giggled, "I can buy another one. And whenever you look at it, you can be reminded of your favorite boyfriend."

 

Alex giggled, "you're not my favorite boyfriend!"

 

Thomas gasped, playfully putting his hand over his heart, "Alexander Hamilton, I am offended! You have another boyfriend and you're not telling me!"

 

"No, no!" He giggled again, "you're the only boyfriend I have!"

 

"I better be! Or you're in big trouble, mister!" Thomas pulled Alex into a hug, laughing and kissing his head, "you better get going then... I'll see you tomorrow, my beautiful boy... and my baby..." He kissed Alex's tummy again, "I love you so so much..."

 

"I love you more..." Alex said, kissing Thomas's lips softly.

 

"I love you most..." Thomas confirmed, "bye, babe..."

 

Alex turned to leave, waving to Thomas, "bye bye!" He blew Thomas a kiss, running out of the front door and laughing. He skipped all the way back to his house, humming Miranda the whole way there.

 

He hadn't felt happy like this in a long time.

 

And by God, did it feel amazing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is getting boring. Do you guys still like it? Cause I don't feel like I'm getting enough reads :(
> 
> ~Alex


	17. Dad Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has a very important conversation with Alex, which leaves the struggling boy in tears.

Alex skipped through the front door, giggling to himself, "Mama!" He called happily, "I'm home!"

 

Martha came out of the kitchen covered in flour, "well someone's a happy boy!" She smiled, going over to Alex and kissing his head, "what's got you so giddy!"

 

The small boy skipped around Martha, "Tommy's the bestest boyfriend anyone can ask for, Mama!"

 

"Tommy?" She smiled less, "Thomas Jefferson?"

 

Alex nodded, "mhm! Tommy's the best!"

 

The older woman sighed, running a hand through her wavy hair, "you have to be careful though... Thomas could still hurt you, Alexander."

 

"Tommy won't hurt me, Mama." Alex shook his head, looking at the clock, "shoot! I gotta go do homework! Bye, Mama!" He giggled, quickly kissing Martha's cheek and running upstairs to his room.

 

Alex sat down at his desk and pulled out his shiny silver laptop. He placed it on the desk, beginning to type. He didn't stop working until there was a sharp knock on the door.

 

He leaped out of his chair and went to the wooden door, opening it, "oh..." Alex said softly, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "hi Dad..."

 

"Alexander." George stood in front of him, "I need to speak with you. Come to my room now." He said sternly, making Alex flinch.

 

What did Alex do wrong?

 

"Y-yes, s-sir..." Alex stuttered, watching as George left for his room. The small boy followed behind his foster father, shaking with every small step he took.

 

He opened the door to the master bedroom, finding George sitting on his bed, "come here, son." George said softly, patting the space next to him for Alex.

 

Alex did as he was told, going over to the bed and sitting down next to George, "w-why am I-I here, Dad?"

 

"Son... I need to talk to you about your... um..." The older coughed uncomfortably, "you're new boyfriend..."

 

The small boy flinched, "T-Tommy...? W-what... what about him?"

 

"Alexander... he's the one who raped you. And you want to date him? Alex..." George shook his head, sighing, "I can't trust him. I can't let him near you..."

 

"B-but, Dad..." Alex's eyes filled with tears, "h-he can b-be trusted... T-Tommy a-apologized..." he stuttered, not meeting George's cold glare.

 

George shook his head, "Alex, don't you remember what he did to you? He raped you, got you pregnant-"

 

The boy began to sob, "I-I love T-Tommy, Daddy!!!" He yelled at George, shaking in fear of the older man.

 

"Son, I-I just want what's best for you-"

 

"DON'T CALL ME SON!!! I'M NOT YOUR SON!!!" Poor Alex screamed, sobbing harder, "AND I-I DON'T CARE!! I LOVE THOMAS, HE LOVES ME, AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!!!"

 

George was taken aback by Alex's sudden outbreak. He took his little boy into his arms, placing him on his lap and cradling him slowly. He sighed, hearing Alex's distressed sobs broke his heart. George hated hearing the boy so sad.

 

He began to hum to Alex, cooing to him, "shh... I'm sorry, my boy..."

 

"It's n-not your f-fault..." Alex hiccuped, wiping his tears, "i-it's m-my fault..."

 

"Alexander... it's not your fault. Nothing's ever you fault. I yelled at you," George wiped more of Alex's tears, "I shouldn't have done that to you..."

 

Alex sniffled, "I'm sorry I'm dating Tommy..."

 

"No... no, Alex, I'm sorry... I'm sorry I overreacted about it... date Thomas. If he makes you happy, that makes me happy. But if he hurts you in anyway..." George hugged Alex softly, "he'll regret it... alright?"

 

The small Caribbean nodded into George's neck, "c-can h-he still be the dad... to the baby...?"

 

"Oh... of course, Alex. He's the father, after all. I don't mind at all." George smiled brokenly, kissing Alex's head, "how are you feeling, by the way?"

 

"Sick... tired... I don't wanna do homework." Alex groaned, "I just want Daddy time..."

 

His foster father grinned, "Alex time sounds good to me..." He held Alex closer, cradling him slowly.

 

Alex smiled, gripping onto George's shirt loosely like how a baby would do to his mother. That made George smile, he loved it when Alexander was content against his own body. He knew Alex never had a father figure, so he would do his best to be the best father.

 

"My good boy..." George kissed his head and stroked his face.

 

Alex tried his best to keep his eyes open, but he lost the battle of sleep when George began to stroke his face.

 

"That's funny... Mama did that to me when I needed to fall asleep..." The small boy thought, drifting off.

 

George laid back on the bed, still holding Alex close. He rubbed Alex's back softly until he too fell asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Martha walked into her room holding Lafayette in her arms. It was about nine-thirty at night at the time, and Laf had a nightmare.

 

She decided to bring the French boy to her room so he could sleep in there. He'd already fallen asleep in her arms on the way there, and that made her smile. Martha loved her little boy.

 

Upon looking at the bed, her smile only grew. She saw Alex resting on George's chest, sleeping soundly and snoring softly. George laid under Alex with a protective arm draped over the smaller boy's waist. They were cuddling and that made Martha so happy.

 

She laid Lafayette in the middle of her and George, pulling the blanket over the curly haired boy. Martha kissed his head and laid down next to him. 

 

George stirred a little, opening his eyes, "M-Martha...?" He whispered, feeling hot breathing on his face. His eyes softened, "oh yeah... Alex..."

 

"Good back to sleep, love..." Martha said softly, smiling a little.

 

The older man looked next to him, seeing Lafayette cuddling his arm, "what's this little rascal doing in here?" He chuckled softly, kissing his other boy's head.

 

"Poor Laf had a nightmare and he wanted to come in here... something about Thomas hurting Alex..." she sighed, "why's Alex in here?"

 

George looked down, "I yelled at him for dating Thomas... I feel awful..."

 

Martha sighed, "it's alright, dear. You were trying to protect him. That's good you were doing it." She said with a small smile.

 

Her husband nodded, "yeah. I guess you're right." He returned Martha's smile, yawning.

 

"Let's go to bed, Georgy. We'll talk about it in the morning." Martha leaned over and kissed George's cheek.

 

George blushed, smiling and laying down again, "alright... I love you, Martha."

 

"I love you, too." Martha giggled, falling asleep slowly.

 

And they stayed like that for the rest of the night until morning; George holding Alex, Lafayette sandwiched between his parents and Martha smiling in her sleep.

 

Everything was perfect. 

 

Like the eye of a hurricane.

 

Quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Lin
> 
> ~Alex


	18. A Day in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Alexander decide to skip school to spend a day together, until Alexander cuts it short because a suspicious text pops up on his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. This is a three month skip, so Alexander is showing!! Enjoy :D
> 
> TW: homophobic/transphobic slurs!!

"Alex...~" The sweet, husky voice of the boy laying next to Alex cooed, "wake up, my precious boy. Time for school!"

 

The Caribbean rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head. He groaned loudly, soon earning a voice crack, "I don't wanna go to school!"

 

Thomas chuckled, "c'mon, babe. School time. You love school!" He removed the pillow from his boyfriend's head and kissed his cheek, "up, up, up!"

 

Alex giggled, sitting up in the bed, "finnnne!"

 

The older boy kissed Alex's lips quickly, trailing down his chest to his tummy, "hello, my baby..."

 

"They've been kicking a whole lot lately." Alex blushed, "and everything hurts, Tommy!" He groaned again.

 

"I know, babe." Thomas cupped his small boyfriend's cheek, looking into his eyes, "you're a third of the way through. And I know you can do this."

 

Alex smiled shyly, "thanks, Tommy..."

 

"Anything for my little lion..." he returned Alex's smile, kissing his forehead. Thomas began to rub Alex's belly and kissed it over and over again.

 

He looked up at Alex, who wasn't giggling or smiling like he usually did. Thomas cupped Alex's cheek and rubbed it with the pad of his thumb, "what's wrong, baby boy?"

 

Alex began to sniffle, "I-I don't k-know... I'm just... thinking..."

 

"Thinking about what?" Thomas asked softly, watching as Alex's eyes filled with tears. He jumped to sooth Alex, "hey, hey, hey... shh... please don't cry, baby... shh..."

 

The smaller shook his head as tears fell down his cheeks, "I'm sorry..."

 

"Shh... no, Alex, don't be sorry," the older cooed, "what are you thinking about, sweetie?"

 

"J-John..." Alex whispered, bursting into thicker tears.

 

Thomas's chocolate eyes softened. He pulled Alex into his lap and cradled him like a small child. Like George did when Alex was stressed. Or Rachel Hamilton when his father left because he finally said that he was a boy.

 

Like when people cared for him.

 

Since when did people care for Alex?

 

He was worthless after all...

 

Soon the little boy's sobbing turned into tiny hiccups and sniffles. His boyfriend smiled sadly, wiped Alex's tears softly and kissed his forehead, "good boy... there's my precious Alex... there's my little boy." Thomas whispered, giving him a few tiny kisses on his nose, "now... why were you thinking of John, Alex?"

 

Alex took a deep breath, "I don't know... he was just there for me... when I was scared of taking a test, when I didn't have enough food at lunch, when I was crying in the bathroom stall..." he sighed, "after every time you... um... hurt me..."

 

"And every day I regret every bruise, cut, and dent I did to you..." Thomas said, kissing Alex's head.

 

"I know... it's alright... I told you, I forgive you."

 

Thomas nodded, holding Alex closer, "continue...?"

 

"Okay... well um..." He laid his head on Thomas's chest, "then he... died... in a car crash because his dad was drunk. Apparently it was planned. His dad wanted John dead because he was gay and dating me..." Alex's eyes filled with tears, "Tommy... it's my fault that Johnny's dead..."

 

"Oh... Alex, no..." Thomas sighed, shaking his head, "Mister Laurens was a horrible person... trust me, I know."

 

Alex looked up at his boyfriend with large eyes, "you...?"

 

"Mhm... I dated John." The older said with a smile.

 

"Woah..." Alex said in astonishment, "when did you date Johnny?"

 

Thomas chuckled, "last year. I was a sophomore and he was a freshman. By God was he adorable..."

 

"I loved Johnny so sooooo much!" The boy giggled

 

"I did, too, Alex..." Thomas sighed, "the truth is, after we broke up, I wanted him back. And when I saw him with you... I was kinda jealous."

 

Alex giggled again, "you're jealous of everyone, Tommy!"

 

"Well, you got that right!" The Southerner laughed, kissing Alex's nose and cuddling him close.

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the presence of each other. Thomas had his hand on Alex's baby bump, rubbing it softly. Alex had a small smile on his face and his eyes were closed.

 

But suddenly, Alex's eyes shot open, "SCHOOL!"

 

Thomas giggled, "nah... let's stay here today... in my bed... together..."

 

"A day in bed with Tommy?" Alex asked as Thomas nodded with a smile, "nothing sounds better than that."

 

"Great!" Thomas exclaimed, "how about I get my mom to make us some popcorn and watch Disney movies all day, hmm?"

 

Alex gasped, giggling. Of course Thomas knew what his favorite wind-down time activity was. He smiled a toothy grin, "can your mama put M&M's in my popcorn? Please!!"

 

"Sure, babe. Anything for you..." Thomas giggled, kissing Alex's lips softly, "I'll be right back, yeah?"

 

"Okay, Tommy. I wuve chu~!"

 

Thomas smiled, standing up, "I love you too, my sweet boy." He gave Alex one last kiss then left the room, going downstairs to fulfill Alex's request.

 

Alex sat in Thomas's large, comfortable bed enjoying the smell of his stuffed lion.

 

Suddenly, his phone began to go off. He picked it up, staring at the several, horrible text messages he'd received from an unknown number.

 

[Unknown: Thomas would be better off without you, whore.]

 

[Unknown: you little bitch. Just jump off a bridge and die.]

 

[Unknown: that stupid baby's gonna be pitiful with you as their 'father'.]

 

Alex's eyes burned with tears, "w-what...?" He quickly texted the number back, sniffling as he wrote:

 

[Alex: what? who is this?]

 

The person immediately wrote back:

 

[Unknown: come to the bridge near Monticello and I'll show you who I am.]

 

Alex swallowed hard. Who was the person? Poor little Alex was so scared now, nonetheless he wrote back:

 

[Alex: o-okay...]

 

[Unknown: I'll see you there, babygirl~]

 

The boy's breath hitched as soon as Thomas came back into the room, bearing two bowls of popcorn and M&M's, "alright! How about some Moana and Tangled and-"

 

"Tommy... I-I gotta go..." Alex whispered, looking at his boyfriend with sad eyes.

 

Thomas looked down, "oh... wait... where are you going..?"

 

"H-home... Mama wants to check on me... yeah..." He nodded, standing up quickly, "love you..."

 

"I... I love you, too..." Thomas quickly kissed Alex's lips, watching as the small boy took off like a rocket, running out of the house and to the bridge.

 

The baby began to kick as Alex caught his breath and arrived at the bridge. He saw two men under the bridge, "h-hello...?" He whispered, walking towards them.

 

It all happened so quickly.

 

A punch was thrown to Alex's face and he fell to the ground unconscious. One of the men hoisted Alex over his shoulder, laughing bitterly, "little whore."

 

"Indeed," said the other with a smirk, "let's show her how much whore she can bring out.

 

They nodded, walking to the car nearby. The man with Alex over his shoulder stripped the boy down and threw him into the trunk of the car.

 

"Let's go." And they drove off.

 

Little did Alex know that is was Burr and James that had kidnapped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Lin.
> 
> Sorry about this chapter, muhahahahaa
> 
> Also! Does anyone know how to edit? I understand the _and **, but they never work for me. Anybody wanna get access to my account to edit possibly? Thanks!**_
> 
> _**~Alex** _


	19. He's Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sudden appearance of his boyfriend, Thomas is determined to find him and bring him to safety... before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter. here. kill me with it, I think ur gonna hate afterwards muhahahah
> 
> Also! it says that Thomas is Lafayette's cousin in the chapter. Since Alex isn't really related to the Washington's, I believe it's okay for him to date Thomas. Idk I'm sorry lol

"He h-hasn't texted m-me in three d-days!" Thomas sobbed into his knees as Lafayette rubbed his back soothingly in attempt to calm his cousin down.

 

Martha went to Thomas and wrapped a warm blanket around his shaking frame. She cupped his cheek, wiping away his tears with the pad of her thumb, "shh... oh, baby... it's okay... we'll find Alex. I promise.

 

"B-but what-what i-if something h-happened to-to my L-Lexi?!" The poofy haired boy choked on tears, "I-I w-want him t-to be s-safe i-in-in my arms r-right now!"

 

"Shh... I know, my dear. Uncle George is gonna find him. Don't worry..." She kissed Thomas's forehead and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

 

George walked into the living room where the three others were sitting. He was on the phone to the police, explaining his foster son to them, "-yes, he has dark hair... mhm olive skin and blue eyes. He's almost fifteen and about three months pregnant... yes... alright, thank you so so much... please bring him to us- okay... good night- yes... thank you. Goodbye."

 

Thomas straightened his back, hope filling his heart, "d-did they find my babies, Uncle George...?" He asked in a meek whisper.

 

His uncle sighed, sitting down next to Thomas and shaking his head, "I'm sorry, Thomas... they're looking for them, but they haven't any trace of them..."

 

The Southerner looked down as tears poured down his face, "my babies..."

 

"Oh, Tom..." George lifted Thomas onto his lap, wiping his tears, "shh..."

 

Lafayette hugged his cousin tightly, "do not worry, mon cousin, we will find your family..." He whispered, giving Thomas a small kiss on his cheek.

 

Thomas sighed, nodding, "thank you, Laffy..." He stood up shakily, looking at his phone. A message from James popped up on his phone saying:

 

[Jemmy James: Tommy, I need to show you something. Could you come over please?]

 

The boy was immediately confused. Since the Washington's were watching over him, he needed permission to leave the house. Thomas looked over at his uncle and quietly asked, "Uncle George, can I go to Jemmy's house please...?"

 

George smiled softly, "of course, Tom. You need time with friends, yeah? I'll call you if we find anything out about Alex, alright?"

 

"Alright... thank you..." Thomas nodded, replying to James:

 

[Tommy: Yeah, sure. I'll be there in ten.]

 

[Jemmy James: great! See ya then!]

 

[Tommy: see ya.]

 

With that, Thomas bid farewell to his family for now. He went outside to his car, a small light blue beetle, and drove quickly to James's house.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thomas pulled up to James's house a little worried. What did James want to show him? Why was it at this time when he was looking for his boyfriend and his unborn child.

 

He sighed, turning off the car and walking up to James's door. He knocked softly and the door opened, showing James in a tired state and pajamas. The smaller boy smiled widely, "Tommy! Hi!"

 

"H-hey, James... um... why did'ya call me over?" Thomas asked nervously as James took his larger hand, "to the basement~!" James exclaimed, dragging Thomas down the stairs to a dark basement.

 

The walls were banged up with dents, scratches and some black marks. Thomas bare feet (he'd taken his shoes off as soon as he got through the door) were cold due to the stone floor, which was freezing. As a matter of fact, the thermostat was turned to sixty down there, way too cold for anyone to bear.

 

James smiled up at Thomas, kissing his cheek softly, "how are you?"

 

"Why are we down here?" Thomas asked, completely ignoring James's question to him. The smaller Southerner's sweet smile turned evil as he turned on the lights to the basement, "this is what I've wanted to show you, Thomas."

 

Thomas turned his head away from James and gasped.

 

There he was...

 

Alex...

 

His eyes went wide, running to his little boyfriend, "ALEX!"

 

James smirked, grabbing Thomas's hand and pulling him back, "he can't hear you, my dear...~" He whispered.

 

Thomas's chocolate eyes burned with tears, "w-what have you done to my Alex?!"

 

Poor Alex was tied up in a chair, unconscious. His hair was messy and he was completely naked, shivering since it was freezing in the basement. Bruises, cuts, and blood covered Alex's body. Luckily, the baby in his womb was safe and alive, unharmed. Thank goodness James hasn't touched them. Alex, however, had been touched by that monster of a friend. And that made Thomas downright angered. No, furious.

 

Thomas suddenly drew out his fist, punching James right in the jaw. James yelped in pain and fell into the wall, hitting his head on the hard against the cold surface. He, too, was knocked unconscious. Thomas ran to Alex again, untying him.

 

Alex's baby blue eyes opened slowly, "...wha..?" He mumbled to himself.

 

"Shh... oh my god, Lexi..." Thomas sobbed silently, grabbing a blanket for Alex and wrapping it around the boy's small frame. He picked Alex up bridal style, running out to the car and sitting in the front seat with Alex still in his arms. He locked the car doors so if James woke up, he couldn't get into the car.

 

Thomas cradled the small boy in his arms, "Lexi... my Alex... I-I found you... oh my god..."

 

"Tommy!" Alex sobbed into Thomas chest, shaking and shivering. He gripped onto Thomas's shirt and winced in pain.

 

"Shh... it's alright. Tommy's here, my baby... I'll protect you. No one's coming near you anymore..." He whispered, pulling out of the driveway with Alex still on his lap. Screw the law, he needed to keep Alex close to his chest. It made Alex feel safe anyway.

 

Thomas pulled into Mount Vernon and brought Alex inside quickly to his room. He sat on the twin sized bed belonging into his small boyfriend, continuing to cradle the crying boy.

 

He began to hum to Alex, watching the boy fall asleep in his arms. Thomas held Alex closer, examining the bruises on his arms and legs.

 

"What has he done to you...?" Thomas whispered, standing up with the sleeping Alex on his hip. He walked to the bathroom and set the small boy on the counter. He quickly went to grab some warm pajamas for Alex, slipping them on his boyfriend and trying hard not to wake him up.

 

That didn't work.

 

Alex woke up, looking at Thomas with scared eyes. Thomas cupped Alex's cheek and Alex hugged Thomas around his neck, "Tommy..."

 

"Hi, baby..."

 

"Scared..." Alex whispered.

 

"Scared?" Thomas asked, "don't be scared, okay? You're alright. You're safe and nobody's gonna touch you with me here. I promise..."

 

Alex nodded, sniffling, "hurt..."

 

"Okay, Alex. Let's get you cleaned up then." The taller said with a soft smile. He grabbed a wash cloth, turned on the sink, and ran the rag under warm water. Thomas wiped the blood from Alex's face, legs and arms, replacing the blood with kisses. That made Alex giggle softly.

 

"All done!" Thomas announced, picking up Alex and carrying him to the bed.

 

Alex clung to Thomas like a koala, rubbing his eyes. Thomas smiled softly, "let's take a nap. Then you can tell me anything, alright?"

 

"Okie dokie..." The smaller said, cuddling into Thomas's chest and falling asleep once more.

 

Thomas kissed Alex's head, holding him close, "nothing will ever hurt you... ever again..."

 

And he went to sleep soon after that, cuddling Alex and his baby.

 

Nothing will hurt you ever again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BRITHDAY LIN. YOU LITTLE LINNAMON ROLL. PRECIOUS BABY BEAN  
> ok that's all bye
> 
> ~Alex


	20. Hard Day's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander goes to get an ultrasound to see his and Thomas's baby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......... that's all

The next morning, Alex woke up slowly to soft humming and him being rocked gently. He looked up at the person who was doing it...

 

Thomas.

 

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Tommy...?"

 

Thomas stopped his humming, but continued to rock Alex, "well, good morning, my precious boy." He whispered and kissed Alex's temple.

 

"Hi hi..." Alex waved shyly, cuddling into Thomas's chest.

 

The older boy smiled softly, "sleepy boy?"

 

"No, I just like Tommy's chest. It's so warm..."

 

Thomas chuckled, standing up from the bed with Alex on his hip, "what would you like to do today, darlin'?"

 

"Umm..." Alex smiled a little, "I have an ultrasound today..."

 

"That's right!" His boyfriend exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear, "how 'bout you go grab a shower and get ready to go then, hmm?"

 

Alex nodded, "okay, Tommy..."

 

Thomas set Alex down, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I love you, little lion."

 

"I love you, Tommy!" The other replied, giggling. He skipped to the shower, yelping a little in pain as he did so, "I'm okay!" He called.

 

"Okay..." Thomas said worryingly. He went out of Alex's room and downstairs to the kitchen, smiling at his aunt, who was making breakfast.

 

"Good morning, dear." Martha smiled, "how's Alex doing?"

 

"Good..." He sighed, "I just feel awful... it's all my fault that James assaulted him..."

 

Martha shook her head, going over to her nephew and cupping his cheek, "not at all, sweetheart. You had no control and you didn't know where Alex was going. So, don't blame yourself, alright?"

 

Thomas hesitated, but nodded nonetheless, "alright."

 

"Great." Martha grinned, patting Thomas's cheek, "he's got an ultrasound in fifteen minutes, by the way. You better get going."

 

"'K." He responded, looking over at Alex, who was wearing an over-sized hoodie. He giggled, "is that-?"

 

"Yours?" Alex finished for his boyfriend, hugging the sweatshirt close to him, "yep."

 

Thomas smiled, going over to Alex and wrapping his arms around the younger's waist. He kissed Alex's forehead, "my beautiful boy..."

 

Alex blushed, "Tommy... we gotta go..."

 

"Right, right. Let's go then." Thomas smiled, taking his small boyfriend's hand in his larger one, "bye Aunt Martha."

 

"Good bye, Thomas." She replied, kissing Thomas and Alex's cheeks, "bye, my precious boy."

 

"Bye, bye, Mama." Alex giggled, skipping out to the car with Thomas.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thomas pulled up to the doctor's office, holding onto Alex's hand softly, "ready?"

 

"No." Alex choked out, shaking a little bit, "I don't like doctors, Tommy..."

 

"Hey..." Thomas rubbed Alex's hand with the pad of his thumb, "I'll be right next to you the whole time, alright?"

 

Alex looked at Thomas with large eyes, "o-okay, Tommy..."

 

"Good." The older responded, "let's go then!" He got out of the car and went to Alex's side. He opened the door, offering a hand to Alex, "Prince Alexander..."

 

Alex flushed red, "t-thank you, King Thomas." He smiled softly, taking Thomas's hand and getting out of the car.

 

The two of them went inside the office and Thomas went to the nurse sitting at the front desk, "appointment for Alexander Hamilton?"

 

"Ah yes!" The nurse smiled brightly at Thomas and Alex, "we're ready for you, sirs. Head into room five and I'll join you shortly."

 

Thomas nodded, squeezing Alex's hand tightly, "let's go see that baby!"

 

"Yeah, yeah!" Alex giggled and dragged his boyfriend to the ultrasound room, where a gown was waiting for him folded on the bed. He turned to Thomas, giving him a cheeky grin, "privacy please~?"

 

His boyfriend laughed, nodding and turning away with his eyes covered. A few minutes later, Alex was changed into the light blue-green hospital gown, "okay, Tommy!" Alex chirped, smiling, "I'm all done!"

 

Thomas smiled, turning back around and looking at Alex with loving eyes, "what a beautiful boy..." He kissed Alex's cheek softly. 

 

"I-I just changed into a hospital gown!" The smaller exclaimed, making his boyfriend laugh, "you're still beautiful, hon."

 

"T-thanks..." Alex blushed, giggling and laying down onto the examination table.

 

A soft knock sounded on the door and in entered the nurse from earlier, "hello, Mister Hamilton. Mister Jefferson." She said with a smile.

 

"Hi!" Alex replied, giggling.

 

"Well, let's begin then." The nurse said, pulling up a chair by the examination table where Alex was laying, "alright, Alexander. I'm going to put some gel on your tummy and on this instrument." She held up an instrument with a camera, "then I'm going to press it on your tummy and look at that beautiful baby inside of you!"

 

Alex gasped and smiled widely, taking Thomas hand, "wow..."

 

"Ready?" She asked, applying the gel to the instrument.

 

The Caribbean boy nodded and the nurse pulled down Alex's gown a little bit. Alex was filled with utter joy watching as the ultrasound monitor lit up on the television in front of Thomas and him.

 

"Look Tommy!" Alex giggled happily, looking at the small fetus inside of him, "there's our baby..."

 

Thomas's eyes filled with tears, "y-yeah... I can't believe it..."

 

The nurse payed attention to moving the instrument around Alex's tummy; her face filled with concern. She began to mumble to herself and recording notes on the side of the screen.

 

"Mister Jefferson?" She looked over at the crying Thomas and quickly obtained his attention, "yes, miss?"

 

"I... um... need to speak outside with you about the baby." She said, making Thomas nod and stand up, "I'll be right back, darlin'." Thomas whispered, pecking Alex's cheek.

 

"Oh, alright. Love you." Alex responded, smiling softly.

 

"I love you more." Thomas responded, going outside of the doctor's office with the nurse.

 

A few minutes later, they returned and Thomas was sobbing heavily. Alex sat up on the table, his face filled with worry, "Tommy? What's wrong, babe?"

 

"A-Alex, I-I... I don't know how to say this-" He was cut off by his heavy sobbing.

 

Alex cupped Thomas's cheek, hushing him softly, "shh... what's the matter, Tommy?"

 

"I... we..." Thomas hiccuped a little, recollecting himself and taking a deep breath, "Alexander... w-we... lost the baby... the nurse couldn't find a heartbeat..."

 

The small boy's eyes widened and they willed with tears. He began to sob into his hands, shaking, "w-what...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I've been getting a lot of..?? Idk, comments on how I'm rushing the fanfic...  
> Idk about u, but I think it's quite alright.  
> If u think it's too fast, you're welcome to stop reading or I'll delete the work entirely, it's that's simple. ok thanks, I'll go kms now
> 
> ~Alex


	21. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the recent events of the prior days, Alexander becomes depressed and feels alone... but Thomas wants to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. so i'm sorry about the last chapter. I feel horrible, but something had to be done. I'm thinking of writing the rest if this story, yes. but I don't know what to complete it with... so... more angst..

"It's been a week..." Thomas whispered, hugging himself tightly while Lafayette sat next to him with a hand on his knee. The older boy exhaled shakily, "he's been in his room for a week. He won't even text me, Laf..."

 

Laf began to rub his distressed cousin's back, "I know, mon cousin, but it is extremely difficult for him..."

 

"But he's my boyfriend. I-I should be holding him... I'm useless now..." He began to cry into his hands, "I-I'm supposed to be comforting him, Laf."

 

"Shh... oh, Tomas.... do not cry. It will be alright." He hugged Thomas gently, letting his older cousin cry into his shoulder.

 

About ten minutes later, Thomas's sobs turned into small sniffles. Laf picked up Thomas's chin, wiping his tears, "are you alright, cousin?"

 

Thomas nodded, sighing, "s-should... should I go check on him...?"

 

Laf shrugged, "it's all up to you, mon ami."

 

"O-okay... I-I'll go see him then... thanks for the help." He stood up shakily, wiping some stray tears.

 

"It is no problem, Tomas. I am always here to help." Lafayette said with a smile.

 

Thomas weakly smiled at Lafayette and departed from his cousin's room. He walked to Alex's cream colored door, knocking softly, "Alex..?"

 

No response.

 

"Alex, baby. I'm out here. It's Thomas." His voice was soft and soothing. Thomas knew that Alex loved that about Thomas.

 

"G-go away..." Alex whispered from the other side of the door.

 

Thomas sighed, putting his hand on the door, "Lexi... hey, could you open up please..? We can talk, alright?"

 

Suddenly, the lock on the door clicked, signaling that Alex had unlocked the door. Thomas went into Alex's room slowly and gasped.

 

Alex laid in his bed under the covers in an oversized sweatshirt. His hair was messy and unclean. His face was covered in tear tracks, with bags under his eyes. The small boy looked like he hadn't bathed in my several days. Poor thing...

 

"A-Alex...?" Thomas walked slowly to Alex's bed and sat on it. He began to rub Alex's back from above the covers, "hey... I'm here for you, babygirl... you... you wanna talk..?"

 

"No..." The small boy replied quietly, sniffling a little.

 

"Oh, darlin'..." His boyfriend laid next to him and peeled back the covers to reveal Alex's sorrowful face. Thomas stroked little Alex's face softly, "shh... Tommy's here... it's alright..."

 

Alex faced Thomas with a saddened expression on his face and Thomas pulled him close to his chest. The Caribbean did his best not to cry, but it was so hard not to. Thomas stoked through Alex's hair, whispering reassurances into it.

 

"I'm sorry I lost the baby..." Alex whispered before breaking down into Thomas's chest.

 

Thomas's eyes widened, quickly shushing Alex, "no, no... baby... Lexi... don't apologize. And it's not your fault you lost our baby. Maybe we can have a baby in the future together? When we're married and older and happy. Right?" He looked down at Alex with a soft expression.

 

"I-I guess so..." The other whispered, looking down.

 

"Hey..." Thomas kissed Alex's forehead, "I love you no matter what troubles we face. You're my little lion... my everything... a-and... God, Alex, I still cannot get over the fact that you look more and more beautiful every day of my life. You're the most amazing boy I've ever met. Never forget that... alright?"

 

Alex sniffled a little bit, nodding and melting into Thomas's embrace, "o-okay..."

 

"Good..." The Southerner responded lightly, "how about I give you a nice warm bath and maybe we can watch Disney movies? Does that sound alright?"

 

"Y-yeah." He nodded slowly, feeling a little better.

 

Thomas smiled widely, picking up Alex bridal style. He kissed his little boyfriend's nose, "phew! You stink!"

 

"That's not nice!" Alex exclaimed, giggling brokenly as he playfully hit Thomas's shoulder.

 

"Don't hit me, you little gremlin!" Thomas laughed, tickling Alex. The smaller squealed and squirmed in Thomas's arms, "don't tickle me, Tommy!"

 

"Don't hit me then!"

 

"Alright, alright! Stop tickling me!" Alex giggled as Thomas stopped, bringing Alex into the bathroom and setting him on the counter. He turned to the large jetted tub and turned on the warm water, squirting a small amount of soap into it. He went back to Alex and spoke, "is it okay if I take off your clothes?"

 

Alex gave him a small nod of approval and Thomas slowly slid off the boy's sweatshirt, tank top, and shorts. He threw them into the hamper, smiling at Alex, "maybe you should take off your underwear?"

 

"Okay..." Alex said softly, sliding off his boxers and throwing them into the dirty clothes hamper. He let Thomas pick him up and put him into the bathtub. The small boy giggled childishly as he began to play with the bubbled in the tub, "bubbles, Tommy!"

 

"That's right!" Thomas smiled at his small lover. He grabbed a cup and poured water into it, continuing to pour it into Alex's dirty hair just to get it wet. He grabbed the bottle of coconut shampoo-Alex loved it because it smelled like Thomas- and squeezed it into Alex's hair. Thomas scrubbed Alex's long hair gently, humming to his boyfriend.

 

Alex looked up at Thomas childishly, giggling and blowing bubbles into his boyfriend's face.

 

Thomas squeaked a little, "Alexander Hamilton!"

 

"W-what!" The smaller giggled, watching Thomas blow off the bubbles that were clinging on his nose.

 

"Don't make me tickle you again."

 

"NO! No tickles!" Alex exclaimed, splashing the water with his feet.

 

Thomas giggled and rinsed the shampoo out of Alex's now clean hair, "then don't blow bubbles into my face."

 

"Okay." The boy whined, smiling widely at Thomas, who was know draining the bathtub. Thomas pulled Alex into a fluffy, warm towel and dried off his small boyfriend's hair with the same towel. Alex was in a giggle fit when Thomas did this. He hadn't been treated like this since his mother died.

 

Thomas picked up Alex like a child and carried him to the bed, carefully placing him down. He went into Alex's dresser, pulling out another sweatshirt and boxers for the small boy. He slipped them onto his lover and then pulled him onto his lap.

 

Alex cuddled close to Thomas and closed his eyes, slipping into a deep sleep.

 

Poor Alex was completely exhausted from crying...

 

Thomas smiled, kissing Alex's head softly and playing with the boy's damp hair. He cradled Alex slowly, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

 

But one, even though he was unconscious, stood out to Alex more than anything Thomas said to him. He swore Thomas was talking to him in his dreams.

 

"My precious Alexander... my little lion... I will never let go of you... promise me you'll stay forever with me. I have nothing left..."

 

And soon, Thomas fell asleep, cuddling Alex close to him.

 

And everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hating myself since 2016. whoop. wanna kms whoo!
> 
> why do people hate me? idk. someone just get me a binder and I'll pretend to be happy
> 
> ~Alex


	22. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander finally returns to school...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: cussing, misgendering, domestic violence and a soft hercules

Alex sighed softly, fixing his long, wavy hair into a tight ponytail. It was finally time for him to go back to school...

 

Was he really ready...?

 

He threw on Thomas's magenta sweatshirt (which was covered in his boyfriend's cologne, obviously) and headed down the stairs. Since they didn't live too far from the school, Alex decided to ride his bike. He wanted to loose weight, thinking that he was too fat for Thomas to handle. This, of course, was untrue. Poor Alex was underweight and malnourished. He barely even fed himself.

 

Alex got onto the green bike and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Since Lafayette was sick, he was going alone. Not really a good idea on his part, but whatever.

 

He took off on his bike, peddling away to the school briskly. He took in the cinnamon air and sighed. It was absolutely beautiful outside.

 

It was late fall, a few weeks before Thanksgiving; Alex's first Thanksgiving in the States. And Alex was very excited, knowing that all his friends and Thomas were coming over for dinner.

 

The air was crisp and chilly; just the way Alex always liked it. His bike wheels crunched on the ground, making a satisfying crack sound as Alex rolled over them.

 

For just a moment, Alex was happy. He hadn't felt this much happiness for a little while.

 

He rode up to the school and parked his bike on the bike rack, right next to a magenta bike.

 

Alex giggled, "Tommy must've rode here, too." He got off his bike and skipped joyfully to the front of the school.

 

Suddenly, he heard laughing and screaming from other people. Alex looked up to see his friends running toward him with large smiles on their faces. He dropped his bag and was enveloped into a group hug. Everyone was crying happy tears, soon making Alex do the same thing.

 

Eliza kissed Alex's forehead, "hi Alex!"

 

"Liza!" Alex giggled happily, hugging his best girl friend around her neck tightly.

 

"How are you, baby?" Maria jumped up behind Eliza, hugging both of them tightly.

 

Alex giggled again, "better now that I've seen you all!"

 

Hercules scooped Alex into his arms, making the smaller squeal, "Herc!"

 

"Sorry, bud! We just missed you so so much!" His bulky friend hugged Alex close and Alex greatly accepted the hug. He loved Hercules' hugs.

 

"Where's Johnny!" Alex exclaimed, making his friends looked concerned. He looked around the group for his greatest and best friend, "Johnny! Oh, he's gotta be here somewhere..."

 

Angelica sighed, "Alex... remember what happened with John..?" She asked lightly, pulling Alex into an individual hug.

 

"Oh... right..." Alex looked down. Peggy skipped to Alex, tilting his head up, "cheer up, buttercup! Tommy's been looking for you!"

 

"Tommy..." Alex whispered, his heart skipping a beat or two.

 

Just then, a familiar, tall man with fuzzy hair scooped Alex into his arms from behind. Peggy giggled, "speak of the devil!"

 

"I am offended, Miss Schuyler," the Southerner spoke, chuckling, "Mister Hamilton..."

 

"TOMMY!" Alex exclaimed, hugging his boyfriend around his neck tightly.

 

Thomas laughed, kissing Alex's cheek lightly, "hi baby! You're back!"

 

Alex nodded, "I'm so happy to be back at school!" He exclaimed, giggling.

 

"We all are, Lexi!" Eliza smiled widely, taking Maria's hand softly.

 

All of a sudden, the bell rung and students poured into the school building. Herc's ears perked, "c'mon, Angie. First period class!"

 

Angelica sighed, "right. We'll see you guys later! Come, Peggy." She said, taking her little sister by the hand. Peggy smiled, "bye Lex, see ya at lunch!"

 

"Bye!" Alex waved to his friends as they all departed to their first period classes. Thomas ran into the school with Alex to their lockers, conveniently located next to one another. The small boy opened his locker and gasped. There were more pictures and notes on the locker door. All written by his friends!

 

He turned to Thomas, who had a stupid smile plastered on his face, "did you plan this?"

 

"Duh," Thomas shrugged, "who else would for someone as beautiful and special as you?"

 

Alex blushed, "thank you, Tommy."

 

"Of course, my love." He smiled, pecking Alex's lips gently. Alex giggled, getting his books out of his locker and closing the door. He took his boyfriend's hand and skipped to their first period class; History.

 

Thomas laughed at his boyfriend's childish behavior, taking his seat next to Alex, who lit up like a child on Christmas.

 

Alex giggled, kicking his feet under his seat as the class began. They soon got into a lesson, but how could he pay much attention with Thomas next to him?

 

It was completely impossible.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After health class, Alex dashed to his locker to get his lunch bag. He sighed and out his books away quickly, before shutting his locker door. He began to walk to lunch, when, suddenly, James threw the small boy into the lockers.

 

Alex gasped, hitting his head hard on the cold metal boxes. He looked up at James with fearful eyes, "w-what do you want...?" He asked in a scared tone.

 

"Listen up, babygirl," James said, pinning Alex to the lockers by his shoulders, "don't get in our way, and we'll make this a lot easier on your part."

 

"Just kill yourself." Aaron piped up, smirking a little, "that would make it easier for all of us."

 

"Including your boyfriend." The other scoffed, "I bet he doesn't even love you like he says he does. Who would ever love the little whore's son anyway?" James snickered, punching the poor boy square in the nose.

 

Alex yelped in pain as blood dripped from his nostrils, "p-please stop!" He wailed, beginning to cry.

 

"Aww!" Aaron teased, kicking Alex the the ground by his stomach, "is wittle Rachel gonna cry for her mommy? Oh wait... never mind."

 

"Son of a bitch!" James yelled, picking up Alex and repeatedly slamming him into the lockers, "you took our friend from us! This is how you'll pay!"

 

Soon enough, James and Aaron had beaten Alex to the point where the boy was hunched over and bleeding out. The two walked away laughing, leaving Alex in a pool of his own blood and tears.

 

"H-help..." He whispered, clutching his tummy, "T-Tommy... please..."

 

Like a prayer his had been answered, Thomas and Hercules rushed down the hall to find Alex. Thomas gasped at the sight of his little boyfriend on the ground bleeding and crying. He ran to Alex, kneeling down beside him, "A-Alex... w-who-"

 

"J-James a-an' Aaron..." Alex whimpered, sobbing in pain, "I-I..."

 

"Shh... we're gonna get you help... we're gonna help you..." Thomas cooed, trying not to sob. He looked up at Hercules, who was shaking a little, "call 911! Please!! Help my Lexi..."

 

Hercules nodded, rummaging through his pocket to get his phone to call an ambulance. He then ran down the hall to get George. They didn't return for a little while.

 

Thomas looked down at Alex, "shh... shh... stay awake, stay alive. That would be enough..."

 

"T-Tommy...?" Alex stared up at his boyfriend with glassy eyes, "d-do you love me...?"

 

"Alexander... of course I do!" Thomas exclaimed, brushing hair from Alex's face, "you're my everything. My sunshine, my beautiful baby boy... I love you no matter what. Please don't forget that..." He whispered, kissing Alex's head softly.

 

Alex smiled brokenly, saying a quiet and mumbled "I love you" before blacking out and falling limp in Thomas' arms.

 

Thomas' eyes expanded, "PLEASE COME QUICK!!!" He yelled, beginning to sob uncontrollably, "please Alex... please!!"

 

He was gonna be okay... Thomas was with him. It's only a matter of time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops my finger slipped
> 
> ~Alex


	23. Is This Just a Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recent events, Alexander ends up in the hospital with Thomas as worried as ever. But when he's knocked out, Alex sees familiar faces that he thought he'd never see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little sad, but it's cute idk

"Please Alex..." Thomas whispered, cradling his limp boyfriend in his arms, "oh, mon amour..."

 

"THOMAS!!" Hercules shouted, running down the hall with George Washington on his heels, "I-I've got... Mister Washington..!"

 

Thomas breathed a shaky sigh of relief as he held Alex to his chest, "Uncle George!!" He cried.

 

George knelt down next to Thomas and brushed a strand of hair from Alex's pale forehead, "explain to me later. There's an ambulance outside waiting for him."

 

The Southerner nodded, getting up from the ground with Alex still in his arms, "I gotcha, baby... Tommy's here..."

 

He ran outside to the ambulance parked in front of the high school. Thomas went to the paramedics, laying his small boyfriend out on the stretcher.

 

He and George hopped into the back of the ambulance, sitting next to each other. Thomas looked at his friends that were gathering at the front door.

 

"Just stay together!!" He yelled to them, "and if you see Madison or Burr, don't hurt them. Just give them a piece of my mind!!"

 

He saw Angelica nod and turn her heel, guiding the four others inside the school building. Poor James and Aaron didn't know what was coming to them! Everyone knew that Angie could talk loud and angrily, especially when it came to hurting her friends.

 

Thomas turned back to Alex, sobbing silently, "you're gonna be okay, baby... you are..." He whispered and leaned forward, giving Alex a gentle kiss on the forehead.

 

He then laid his head on George's shoulder, crying harder. His uncle rubbed circles into his kneecap, hushing him quietly and assuring him that everything would be alright.

 

Hopefully it would...

 

Alex P.O.V.

 

Finally, my eyes fluttered open, revealing that I was in a white room. My breathing began to quicken, "Hello!!" I cried, shaking a little.

 

By god, I was so scared...

 

"Is a-anyone here?! Please... I'm so scared..." I sat on the ground and curled myself into a ball, rocking back and forth slowly and sobbing into my knees.

 

Suddenly, I felt a hand rub my back gently and a voice coo to me softly.

 

I looked up and gasped.

 

In front of me were Johnny and Mama!!

 

"Mama..?" I whispered, feeling more tears run down my cheeks. Happy tears, of course.

 

Mama smiled widely; the same smile she gave me when she died... beautiful, pearl-like teeth shining. Her smile revealed her dimples and her nose crinkled. Same old Mama...

 

"Hello, my precious..." She whispered. I leaped into Mama's arms, sobbing into her shoulder. Mama bounced me like a baby, hushing me again, "it's alright, baby boy... Mama's here..."

 

"M-Mama..." I whispered, smiling widely into her shoulder, "I missed you..."

 

"I did, too..." she said quietly, her voice like elegant silk, "you know, someone else has been waiting to see you, too."

 

I turned my head to look at John. His freckled face lit up like a light when I looked at him. I squirmed out of Mama's grasp and ran into my best friend's arms, hugging him tightly.

 

John smiled widely, kissing my head, "hey, buddy. I see you got Jefferson as your boyfriend." He whooped a little, making me giggle, "whoo!! Nice job!!"

 

"Thank you- but wait..." I looked up at John with large eyes, "what about you..?"

 

"Lexi, baby... I still love you. I've always loved you, but I can't be there for you anymore. That's why you have-"

 

"Lexi!!" Another voice cried out. It sounded distressed, broken... "Lexi... wake up... please..." and it proceeded to sob.

 

Mama and John looked at me with sad eyes as I looked up, "is this all a dream..?" I whispered.

 

John shook his head, "you're not dreaming, Lex. You've been in a coma for three days..."

 

"Three days..?" I choked out, horrified, "Can I wake up..?"

 

Mama nodded, kissing my cheek gently, "open and close your eyes three times. And then you'll wake up... alright?"

 

I nodded, sighing shakily, "I'll miss you..." I whispered as John kissed my lips softly, "your mama and I are always with you... remember that, okay..?"

 

"Okay..." I whimpered, "I love you, Johnny..." John smiled gently, hugging me one more time, "I love you so much, Lexi..."

 

"Bye bye, Mama," I said, choking on my tears as Mama hugged me, "I'm always here, baby... always here... bye, sweet boy..."

 

I took a shaky breath, opening and closing my eyes;

 

One

 

Two

 

Three

 

Then, just like that, Mama and Johnny were gone...

 

Third Person P.O.V.

 

Alex's eyes fluttered open slowly and a bright light shone in his face.

 

Was he back with Johnny and Mama...?

 

He then heard a small gasp sound from the chair next to him. Alex looked over to see a boy with wild hair and a broken smile on his face. There were tear tracks in his face. The poor boy looked like he hadn't slept in days.

 

Then it hit him.

 

Thomas.

 

"Tommy..?" The small boy whispered, reaching out to his boyfriend, who gently took his hand.

 

Thomas smiled widely, kissing Alex's knuckles, "Lexi... oh, my Lexi..." he held Alex's hand to his chest and began to cry again.

 

Alex reached up with his other hand and cupped Thomas' cheek, wiping his tears, "don't cry..." he whispered, "I'm here now..."

 

"And I'm so happy..." his boyfriend responded in a whisper.

 

Alex smiled weakly, patting the bed for Thomas to lay in, which he gratefully agreed to do. Thomas cuddled up next to Alex, holding him to his chest.

 

The boy wasn't ready to tell Thomas what he say yet, but he still remembered it. Seeing Johnny and Mama was incredible and he wanted to do it again.

 

All that mattered now was that he was awake from his coma and his boyfriend was with him. Alex missed Thomas so so much...

 

Alex turned his head and kissed Thomas' cheek gently, "I love you..." he whispered.

 

Thomas returned the favor, kissing Alex's lips, "I love you so so much, my little lion..."

 

Alex smiled, tucking his head into Thomas' shoulder and falling asleep. Thomas fell asleep, too, cuddling his boyfriend.

 

They stayed like that for a while and that's all that Alex wanted.

 

Thomas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^-^
> 
> Only a few more chapters. If you read this story on my Wattpad, there're more chapters!! I suggest u check it out (maybe a follow, too?) hehe
> 
> Ok I'm gonna go cry over a) how much hmwk I have b) George Salazar liking my picture on Instagram and c)how I'm not a real boi
> 
> ~Alex


	24. The Big News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Alexander is stuck in the hospital after the incident at school, his foster family comes to him with some happy news that would change is life forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter. a chapter. I owe yall. sry about not updating yesterday, whoops

Alexander's eyes opened to the sweet sound of Thomas's soft singing and the way his fingers moved through his messy hair, undoing any and all knots that crossed the Virginian's path. He giggled softly as he realized the song that Thomas was singing. Of course it was a showtune. He knew that Alex loved them:

 

"One question haunts and hurts, too much, too much to mention. Was I really seeking good, or just seeking attention?" His boyfriend hummed the familiar tune to Alex as the boy squealed softly, "Wicked!"

 

Thomas jumped a little, immediately ceasing the singing, "y-you were listening to you? I thought you were asleep, kitten."

 

Alex flushed red at the new name Thomas had given him, "I prefer little lion."

 

"Same thing." The older boy chuckled, ruffling Alex's hair gently.

 

The smaller boy giggled happily, looking up at Thomas with large eyes. He took in the beauty of his boyfriend for, maybe, the thousandth time in the span of four months.

 

Thomas caught onto Alex staring and blushed, not knowing why Alex was looking up at him with his big, doe eyes. He kissed Alex's nose, making the younger male blink and look at his nose, which made him cross-eyed, "what was that for!"

 

"You were staring, kitten!" Thomas exclaimed, which made Alex giggle softly, "I can't stop looking at you, Tommy! You're so beautiful!"

 

"Well, I beg to differ. I know someone much more beautiful." He hummed, pinching Alex's cheeks playfully.

 

Alex squealed, "who's that, Tommy?"

 

"You." Thomas confirmed, booping Alexander's nose and smiling.

 

"Aww!" He smiled, blushing softly, "thank you, Tommy. That's awful sweet of you."

 

"Anything for you, darlin'." The Southerner kissed Alexander's forehead gently and Alex smiled, playing with Thomas's curls.

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes until George and Martha walked into the room with Lafayette. Alex gasped happily as Lafayette ran over to the smaller male, hugging him gently, "mon petit lion!"

 

"Hi Laffy!" Alex giggled, hugging his big brother back. Lafayette pulled back, holding Alex's hands in his own, "how are you feeling? Angelica whooped James and Burr's asses, by the way."

 

Alex smiled softly, "I'm feeling much better. Tommy has been with me the entire time, so that's helped. And wow, Angie really is a mom, isn't she?"

 

"Oui! Isn't it insane?"

 

"Yeah!"

 

And the three boys, Thomas was included, burst into chuckles and childlike giggles. George soon came over to Alex and sat on the bed in front of the boy, smiling, "hey, bud."

 

"Hi, Dad." Alex responded, leaning forward to hug his dad around his neck. George smiled and hugged Alex back, rocking the boy back and forth gently, and kissing his head. This continued for a few minutes until Alexander broke the hug and giggled, "I've missed you."

 

"I've missed you, too, my boy." The older Virginian responded, kissing Alex's forehead. He allowed Martha to sit down next to him, who immediately gathered Alexander into a hug of her own, making Alex smile widely. He loved his foster parents so much.

 

Martha pulled from the hug about five minutes later. She looked over at her husband with the biggest smile on his face, "tell him the news!" She exclaimed.

 

"What news?" Alex and Thomas asked in unison, immediately looking at each other afterwards. They began to giggle and blush madly, turning back to George and Martha.

 

George took Martha's hand and smiled, "well... this is a lot, so please take your time on the decision, Alexander." He said, taking Alex's hand into his larger one.

 

"O-okay..." Alex whimpered a little. Are they getting rid of me already? It's only been a few months. I wanna stay here forever!

 

"Alexander..." George smiled like a proud father, "we've adopted you..."

 

Alex's eyes widened a little, "y-you... you did what now? I'm sorry, did I mishear you? You want to... adopt me...?"

 

Martha burst into happy tears, nodding wildly, "yes, baby! Ever since the day we've met you, we've wanted you to be part of our family! Please say yes, I'll try to be the best mom possible to you. That means more cupcakes and Disney movies and being with you..."

 

The small boy began to cry. His new parents weren't sure if it were happy or sad tears, but Thomas was quick to pull Alex into a soothing hug and cradle the boy in his arms, hushing him gently, "shh... it's alright, baby..."

 

"I-I won't b-be-be able t-to date T-Tommy any-anymore!!" Alex sobbed into Thomas's chest, shaking a little.

 

George felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He rubbed Alex's hand soothingly, "hey, hey.. shh... Lafayette was adopted also, Alexander. Shh... he's not related to our family in any way except Lafayette's... so you can still date him..."

 

Alexander looked up at George and wiped his tears, "r-really...?"

 

The older man nodded, a sympathetic smile shone on his face, "really, baby boy..."

 

"O-okay... s-so... I-I wanna be part of your family... please..." Alex begged and Martha pulled him forward into a hug, "yes!! Absolutely, baby boy!! You're part of our family now... you've always been... that will never change."

 

Alex let out happy tears now, cuddling into his new mother's chest, "I love you, Mommy..." He whispered. It felt so amazing to have a mother in his life after so many years.

 

George joined in the hug, making it a family group hug, which made Alex feel so safe.

 

Lafayette giggled happily, "I GOTTA NEW BROTHER!!!" He exclaimed, being pulled into the big hug. Laf hugged Alex tightly, smiling, "Je t'amine mon petit frere!"

 

"Je t'aime mon gros frere!" The small boy squeaked as his family pulled away. Thomas then pulled Alex in to the hug, peppering kisses all over his face, sending the small boy into tiny, childish giggles.

 

Thomas smiled, "I'm so proud of you, baby..." He whispered, pulling Alexander into a long, passionate kiss.

 

Alexander flushed red, kissing Thomas back and wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

Lafayette began to gag, "eww! Get a room, you two!!"

 

"Gilbert Motier de Lafayette-Washington!!" Martha exclaimed and Lafayette looked at his mom, "what? I'm just saying!" Martha rolled her eyes and giggled, "they're just in love..."

 

"Well, we should get going. Alex you get out of the hospital tomorrow and Mommy will come to pick you up, alright?" Alexander nodded at his father's statement, "okay. I love you, Daddy." He said, kissing George's cheek.

 

"I love you, sweet pea." George responded, going out of the room with Laf after Alex's brother yelled a French "goodbye" to him.

 

Martha smiled, pulling out Lion from his purse, "you forgot your friend!"

 

"Lion!" Alex squealed, grabbing Lion and stuffing him into his chest, "thank you, Mommy!"

 

"You're welcome, baby..." She smiled, kissing Alex's head, "I love you. Bye, bye!"

 

"Bye, bye, Mommy!" Alex waved to his brand new family and smiled up at Thomas, who was smiling back.

 

Alexander began to yawn, his medicine had made him so tired...

 

"Take a nap, dear..." Thomas watched Alexander cuddle into his chest and fall fast asleep, snoring softly. He chuckled and leaned back with Alex on his chest, falling asleep as well.

 

Let's just say that Alexander finally slept happily for the first time in forever. He had a new family and the best boyfriend ever...

 

Is there anything better than this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that was a chapter. skkkkk
> 
> Ok so there's these people who comment on literally all of my chapters... TheCatLover and Puptart6 (i think??) and well, I love them so much... <3
> 
> Every comment and a kudos gives Alex (in the story, not me) a hug
> 
> ~Alex


	25. Let it Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's winter time at Mount Vernon, snow's everywhere. And our little Alexander has never experienced snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask why there's a winter chapter? idk sry lol
> 
> tw: F L U F F Y

-2 Weeks Later-

 

Thomas was walking with Alex through the beautiful, snowy scene of Mount Vernon. It really was gorgeous. The white, fluffy snow covered the land like a blanket and the ground looked rather cozy under all the snow.

 

It was now the third week of December and the boys had just gone through the stress and anxiety of mid-terms. It was only days, but it seemed like years to them. It was Alex's first time taking mid-terms ever, and he prayed that he did decently.

 

Since it was nearing Christmas, which was Alexander's first Christmas in the United States, Thomas wanted it to be as amazing as possible for his small boyfriend. And what better way than spending the first day of break than taking a walk in the snow?

 

Now, Alex had never seen snow before, giving that it never snowed on Nevis. The island was too warm for snow to fall, which always disappointed the small boy.

 

Thomas, however, loved the joy that filled Alex's face as he ran through the snow, holding onto Thomas's hand tightly and giggling happily.

 

"Tommy!" Alex squealed, tossing a pile of snow into the air and catching a few of the snowflakes on his tongue. His cheeks and nose were now a rose color and they were freezing! But Alex didn't care, he loved the snow so much!

 

"Yes, my happy boy?" Thomas asked, blowing warm air into his mittens. He was getting a little chilly himself. But, hey, anything to make his little angel happy.

 

"The snow is so much fun!" The boy giggled, falling into the snow and proceeding to create a snow angel.

 

He giggled happily, "is Laffy and Herc coming out, Tommy?" He questioned, getting up from the snowy ground and shaking excess snow off his small body.

 

Thomas giggled softly, pulling Alex to his warm chest, which he immediately cuddled into, it being cold and such, "I think so. If not, we can go inside and get some hot chocolate. How does that sound, baby?"

 

"Mhm!" Alex hummed, smiling widely. Thomas returned his smile, "alright!" His ears perked at the sound of snow being crunched by other feet. All the sudden, Alex was swung into the air by Hercules and taken into a big, warm bear hug. Alexander squealed happily, "Hercy!"

 

"Hey, bud!" Hercules chuckled softly, placing Alex on the ground and smiling, "you're wearing the things I made you!" He gasped in realization.

 

Alexander nodded quickly, smiling widely, "yep yep!! They're so warm and fuzzy!"

 

"I'm glad you like them, pal." He smiled as Lafayette came running to the group, pulling a sleigh with ice stakes on it. Laf jumped on Hercules's back, gripping tightly around his boyfriend's neck, "bonjour!! We are going to go ice skating, mon amis!"

 

Alexander's ears pinned back. Ice staking?

 

"W-what's ice stating...?" The boy asked in a quiet voice, looking up at Thomas with large eyes for the answer.

 

"Ice skating is when you have these things called ice states on your feet and you glide on ice, like in an ice rink or a pond." Thomas confirmed, kissing Alex's head, "sometimes, couples ice state together during Christmas time. Maybe, when we're older, I'll take you to Rockefeller Center and we'll ice state there under the huge Christmas tree!"

 

Alex's mouth made an 'ooh' shape and he cocked his head to the side, "I've never been ice staking before..."

 

The Virginian smiled and took Alex's hand, "well, lemme show you how it's done, then."

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

Thomas skated gracefully with his hands in his pockets on the ice. He was whistling a small tune to himself; The Christmas Song, to be exact. His eyes were closed since he knew the sport so well. He'd taken skating lessons since he was six years old, and it was one of his most favorite things to do in the winter time, especially when the Potomac River was frozen over and at a perfect thickness (thiccness. ok i'll stop) for skating on.

 

He opened his eyes slowly and looked over at Alexander, who was struggling to even step onto the frozen river with his new ice skates on without even falling onto his butt or being on the verge of tears. Ah, the benefits of living in Caribbean.

 

Thomas chuckled softly and skated over to Alex, offering a hand to the small boy, "shh... on't cry, it's alright to be upset. It's just your first time, babygirl. You're doing just fine." He winked and Alex wiped his falling tears with his fist, taking Thomas's hand as the older boy stood him up on the ice, holding him close to his chest.

 

Alexander looked down, "I-I'm sorry... I-I'm just... so new to this and I'm scared I'll hurt myself and-"

 

"Shh..." Thomas chuckled softly, kissing Alex's head, "just concentrate on me, you'll get the hand of it right away!"

 

He helped Alex skate on the ice by holding him to his chest. Alexander looked at his stakes and the pink bows that were at the toes of the stakes. He giggled, "bow!"

 

"Ooh..." Thomas admired Alex's bowed states, "very pretty..."

 

"Thanks!" Alex exclaimed, "woah, woah, WOAH!!" He screeched, struggling to keep his balance on the ice.

 

"Whoops!" The older boy held Alex closer, "I gotcha. I'm not gonna let you fall..." He tapped his chin, thinking of ways to help his boyfriend skate and keep his balance, "hey, Alex..."

 

"Yeah?" Alexander looked up at Thomas with his adorable, blue eyes.

 

"Remember the time we went to the animal shelter to help the puppies out?" Thomas asked. He thought that giving a good thing for Alex to hear and talk about while skating would help him stay balanced.

 

Alex nodded quickly, "I really liked the golden retriever! Tinsel, was it?" He giggled, smiling at the thought of playing with the little golden retriever puppy.

 

"Tinsel, that's right! Well..." Thomas smiled a little bit, "I was thinking of adopting Tinsel for you."

 

The boy's eyes went wide, "really, Tommy?! You're getting me a puppy for Christmas?!"

 

Thomas laughed again, "yes! But only if you give me lots of kisses up until Christmas. And you're a good boy. You have to stay on Santa's nice list. Does that sound okay?" He asked. Yes, Alexander was one of those kids who believed in Santa still. Thomas knew he didn't have much of a childhood, so Santa was one of his comfort items.

 

"Okay, Tommy!!" Alex squealed happily, "I'm gonna get a puppy, I'm gonna get a puppy!" He sang, now skating without Thomas's help.

 

The tall Virginian smiled, "there we go, Alex! You're ice skating!!"

 

Alex gasped happily, gliding on the ice without his boyfriend's help, "this is so so fun, Tommy! Look at me go!" He exclaimed and skated in a circle, proudly smiling.

 

Thomas went to Alex and took his hand, stopping the boy from skating. He looked into Alex's baby blue eyes and tilted his chin up, moving closely and capturing Alexander's lips in a beautiful and passionate kiss.

 

The small boy kissed back, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck as Thomas snaked his arms around Alex's waist. Alexander pulled back a few minutes later, absolutely flushed. He smiled at Thomas and before his boyfriend could say anything, he spoke, "race you inside. Last one in gets no whipped cream in their hot cocoa."

 

Thomas smirked, "oh, it is on, little boy!"

 

And the two raced inside after taking off their ice skates by the side of the river. The snow began to fall again as the two cuddled up near the fire place with a big, fuzzy blanket wrapped around them and mugs of warm cocoa in their hands. The lights on the Christmas tree which the family had decorated shone bright.

 

Alexander smiled at Thomas widely, "I love you, Tommy..." He whispered, kissing Thomas's cheek and cuddling into his boyfriend's side.

 

"I love you, too, Alex." Thomas replied, kissing Alex's forehead.

 

What a perfect ending to a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next couple chapters are gonna be about christmas? idk
> 
> Hope u liked it!
> 
> Every kudos and comment gives Alex a lollipop
> 
> ~Alex


	26. Tree Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time in Virginia, Alexander's first in the States. And Thomas wants to do nothing more than one of his favorite Christmas traditions with his precious boyfriend; tree decorating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....a Christmas chapter
> 
> sorry

"Alex, come here!" Thomas exclaimed, readjusting his gold cross necklace around his neck so the cross wasn't being blocked by the hook. He sighed happily, smiling up at the tree that he, his boyfriend and his parents had decorated.

 

The theme was gold and white with ribbon stringing around the tree. It really was beautiful.

 

The last thing they needed to do was put the angel on top of the evergreen tree. Thomas sat on the couch and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head on them. He waited patiently for Alex, humming softly to himself as he did.

 

Christmas Eve was the date which all this was happening on, and Thomas's Monticello was shimmering with the most beautiful decorations. Garland strung through the hallways and lined the staircase railings and were covered in ornaments that matched the tree's and lights. The house always looked beautiful at this time of the year.

 

Thomas looked up at the mantel piece which held four stockings; Jane, Thomas, Peter, and Alex. He smiled at Alex's stocking, knowing that every year he would be able to see that stocking. Jane was his mother, and she'd suggested to buy a stocking for Alexander, which the boy politely accepted, and now it was hanging next to Thomas's pridefully.

 

Above the stockings was a little nativity set... something Thomas was forced to pride.

 

His family were full-blown Catholics and Thomas's father, Peter Jefferson, was the homophobe and transphobe of the family. Jane approved of their lifestyle, accepting all of the community, but Peter despised them. If Peter ever found out about Thomas being gay and Alexander being transgender, they would both die.

 

Thomas never really minded being Catholic and gay, but when he was a younger teen, his father forced him to go to anti-gay marches and protest at pride parades. He hated doing that every year and never wanted to be one of the people protesting against, but for gay rights. Maybe with his future husband someday...

 

Jane Jefferson loved Thomas even after he came out to her, accepting her only child and his boyfriend. Thomas even told Jane that Alex was transgender and she loved the boy even more. This made the young couple very happy.

 

The only problem with Alexander over at the moment was him wearing a red dress with a white collar. Alex had suggested this to Thomas after finding out that Peter hated gays and transgender kids. Thomas thought this was a horrible idea, however, due to the fact that Alex had gender and body dysphoria and never really liked dressing as a girl.

 

Alex said to Thomas, "anything to protect my Tommy!" And immediately went to a thrift store to buy a dress not only suitable for his cover-up, but for Thomas's rich family.

 

Thomas sighed again, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, "Alex, baby b-" He stopped himself and inwardly cringed at him misgendering Alexander in his next sentence, "b-baby girl. Come on! We're gonna put the angel on!"

 

"I'm coming, Tommy! Just wait!" Alex called, walking into the parlor just then with two cups of cocoa and a plate of cookies. Thomas smiled at his little boyfriend and helped him place the sweet treats on the table.

 

"Hi, my darling..." The Southerner smiled and pecked Alexander's pink lips, smiling. Alex giggled, "Hi!" He exclaimed, kissing Thomas's cheek.

 

"Here, grab the angel and I'll lift you onto my shoulder." Thomas hummed and picked up Alexander after he'd gotten the angel, placing his little lover on his shoulder. Alex grunted a little and leaned forward, gently placing the beautiful angel on the top of the tree.

 

Thomas smiled and kissed Alex's thigh, "you know what this is, baby?" He asked, making Alex look down at him after setting the topper on, "what is it?"

 

"Lifting an angel to help another angel." He replied, smirking at Alex. The smaller boy giggled, kissing Thomas's nose, "I am no angel."

 

"What are you talking about, my darling little boy?" Thomas asked and smiled.

 

"I'm not an angel and that's about it." Alex whispered, playing with the curls on top of Thomas's head. The older boy rolled his eyes, lifting Alex off his shoulder and into the air, "yes you are!"

 

Alexander giggled happily, looking down at Thomas, "no, no!"

 

Thomas shook his head, "do not deny me, Alex! I am telling the honest truth about my little baby!"

 

"I'm not a baby!" Said the Caribbean boy, squealing happily. Thomas lifted Alex down and into his arms, cradling him like an infant, "you're my baby, that's what you are."

 

Alex nodded and continued to giggle, cuddling into Thomas's chest, "I'm fine with that..."

 

Jefferson kissed the boy's head, sitting on the couch and continuing to hold him to his chest. He lifted a fuzzy blanket over the two, hearing a little content sigh come from Alex's lips. He smiled, leaning down to kiss Alex's lips softly, "I love you, Alexander Hamilton soon-to-be-Jefferson."

 

Alex giggled, "I love you, too, Thomas already-Jefferson-and-will-stay-that-way."

 

Thomas laughed and held Alexander closer, "so, tomorrow's the big day, huh?"

 

"Yeah! Santa's gonna come!" The little one exclaimed, smiling widely. Thomas smiled back, nodding, "that's right. And I think you've not only been a good boy, but the best boy! Santa's gonna bring you lots of nice presents." He said, making Alex smile wider.

 

Knowing he didn't have much of an innocent childhood, Thomas allowed Alex to believe in Santa, even though he knew who Santa really was. He looked back down at his boyfriend and stroked his face. Thomas saw that Alex was going to pass out at any moment, so he was going to try to ask him one more question, "so, do you think your first Christmas in America is going to be a good one?"

 

Alex nodded sleepily, "of course! Because I have the best boyfriend in the entire world with me!" He said, giggling. Thomas smiled again, "I'll be with you the entire day... wait, we're staying here right? Or are we going to your house."

 

"Do whatever you want, Tommy. I can go back home and you can come later. I know you may want to spend Christmas with your Mama and Papa." Alex responded. Thomas nodded, "I may do that, if that's alright with you."

 

"Of course it is, Tommy. They're your family."

 

"But you are, too..." Thomas whispered, kissing Alex's neck softly, making the little one moan quietly.

 

Alex's eyes expanded then, "w-wait... I'm sixteen..." He whispered and shook his head. Thomas frowned, "later?"

 

"Later..." Alex agreed, nodding. Thomas smiled and kissed Alex's cheek, "get some sleep, darling. I'll wake you up for evening service, alright?"

 

"Sure..." He whispered, reaching up to hold a chunk of Thomas's shirt in his hands, "I love you so so much..."

 

"Oh, I love you, too..." Thomas whispered, kissing Alexander's forehead softly, "now, get some sleep, please..."

 

Alexander nodded, falling asleep slowly. Thomas smiled, cradling Alex slowly and gently, trying not to disturb or hurt the boy in his sleep.

 

"We'll be together soon, just you wait..." Thomas whispered, putting his hand over his pants pocket.

 

It was holding a Christmas gift that would change both their lives for the better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA BOI GOT A DATE TO THE DANCE AHHAHAAAAHHHHH HIS NAME IS JACK AND I CALL HIM JACKY AND I LOVE HIM SO MUCH AND HE LOVES ME
> 
> AND AND AND- I THINK MY FRIEND IS GETTING ME A BINDER FOR MY BIRTHDAY AND AHHHH!!
> 
> ok bye
> 
> ~Alex


	27. Christmas Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander spends his first Christmas day in the United States.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops i forgot to add this chapter... whoops

Alexander woke up cuddled next to Thomas. He sat up in the bed, realizing the current day. He gasped and began to jump on his boyfriend, "get up, get up!!"

 

Thomas let out a groan, covering his face with a pillow, "give me an hour, sweet pea..." he mumbled.

 

"No, no!" Alex exclaimed, shaking Thomas, "Tommy, come on!! It's Christmas, wake up."

 

After about fifteen minutes of trying, Thomas finally sat up in the bed and stretched. He smiled over at his excited boyfriend, pecking his lips softly.

 

Alex squealed happily, practically dragging Thomas out of the bed and going downstairs.

 

Lafayette was already there with Martha and George, tearing open the presents he received for Christmas. He smiled at the other boys, waving to them to come and sit, "bonjour. Joyeux Nöel, Alexandre et Tomas!"

 

"Joyeux Nöel, Laffy!" The little one exclaimed as Lafayette pulled him into a gentle hug.

 

Thomas sat under the tree and smiled at them, playing with a loose strand of thread hanging from his pajama pants.

 

Alexander soon pulled away from the hug and crawled over to Thomas, sitting in his lap and snuggling into his chest, "hi!"

 

"Hi, sweetheart. Merry Christmas..." whispered the older Virginian, kissing Alex's head softly.

 

"Merry Christmas!" Alex replied, giggling happily, "what'd Santa bring you?"

 

Thomas smiled at his innocent boy, kissing his forehead, "I'm not sure yet, baby boy! I need to open my presents. How about we open yours." He said sweetly.

 

Little Alex nodded excitedly, "yay!" He squealed, crawling over to his presents and opening them excitedly.

 

In the end, he ended up with art supplies, Broadway albums (for his love of musical theater), some new outfits, and fun accessories like a wallet.

 

Alex was happy with his gifts, but was a little disappointed. He was still binding with ace bandages and wanted a binder so badly. It was on his Christmas list...

 

He also wanted tickets to his favorite musical, Miranda. But only God could afford those tickets.

 

"Do you like everything, darling?" Martha asked softly and Alex nodded happily, "I do! All of this is wonderful!"

 

George smiled, "we have one more gift for you, baby." He said as Martha pulled out a box wrapped in beautiful green paper for him.

 

He cocked his head to the side, taking the box into his arms. Thomas and Lafayette crowded around him and Martha pulled out her phone, recording the boy.

 

Alexander tore off the wrapping paper gently and the tape to the cardboard box. He pulled back the paper covering the item in the box. His eyes went wide and he gasped, covering his mouth as tears gathered in his blue eyes.

 

"What is it?!" Lafayette asked excitedly. Thomas smiled widely, knowing exactly what Alex had in the box. Alex sobbed happily, "I GOT A BINDER!!!!

 

Lafayette gasped, "mon Dieu!!" He exclaimed, hugging his bother tightly, "oh, Alexandre! This is wonderful!!"

 

Martha smiled, as did George, "do you like it, sweet boy" He asked as Alex looked up at him with large eyes, "l-like it, P-Papa? I-I LOVE IT!!" He sobbed, hugging his parents tightly around their necks.

 

"Oh, baby..." Martha whispered, hugging Alex back just as tight, "I'm so proud of who you are." She said and cupped his face, gently wiping away his tears, "never be ashamed of who you are, even if you need to correct some things, alright, sweetie?"

 

Alexander nodded, clutching the new binder to his chest, "yes, Mommy." He said respectfully, earning a kiss on the head from his adoptive mother, "good boy... I love you so much..."

 

"I love you, Mommy." He responded, smiling softly and sniffling softly.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Lafayette, George and Martha found themselves in the kitchen to leave Thomas and Alexander in the living room for some alone time.

 

By that time, Alexander had slipped on his binder, trying to get used to it. Thomas smiled proudly at his little boy, "how does it feel, little lion?"

 

"It kinda hurts, but it's great!" Alex squealed, kicking his feet happily, "I'm a real boy now!!"

 

"Alexander, you've always been a real boy, just with some special features." He whispered, cupping his boyfriend's face gently.

 

"Special features?" Alex pondered, cocking his head to the side, "what are those 'special features', Tommy?"

 

Thomas smiled and kissed Alex's lips softly, "you have the ability to carry children. That's an incredible thing I can't do. But, you see, you can. You wanna know why?"

 

"Why?"

 

"Because the Lord wanted you to make children for you and I when we're older. We can have a family!" Thomas exclaimed, lifting Alex into the air and swinging him around.

 

Alex giggled happily, squealing as he flew into the air with the help of his boyfriend, who was carefully holding him, "I want to be with you forever, Thomas!" He exclaimed, laughing.

 

Thomas smiled, putting his boyfriend onto the ground and pulling him into a deep kiss, "as do I, darling... oh, I have a couple presents for you." He hummed, taking out an envelope for Alex.

 

"Tommy, I told you not to buy me anything!" The smaller groaned, shaking his head.

 

"Please, Alex! Open them. Pleeeeease!" Thomas begged, earning a giggle and a roll of the eyes from his boyfriend, who took the envelope.

 

Alex opened it slowly, pulling out the two slips of paper. He gasped, covering his mouth and hopping up and down happily, "NO WAY!!"

 

Thomas smiled, "what?"

 

"You got me Miranda tickets?!" Alex practically shrieked, hugging his boyfriend tightly, "YOU'RE A FREAKING GOD!!"

 

The Virginian laughed, hugging Alex back, "anything for you, princess!"

 

Alex giggled, "and they're middle orchestra?! Jeez, Tommy! You're amazing!"

 

"You're pretty amazing yourself." Responded Thomas, kissing his head softly and making Alex blushed, "t-thanks..."

 

Thomas smiled, "you're welcome, sweetheart." He said softly, "o-oh.. I-I uh... got one more gift for you..." He stuttered, rummaging through his pocket and settling on a small box.

 

"Baby, stop it. You've already granted me with-" Alex was cut off by Thomas getting down on one knee and covering the small box with his hands.

 

"A-Alexander- I-I..." Thomas laughed nervously as Alex covered his mouth, still holding the tickets in his hands. The older smiled at his boyfriend, "u-uh... well, I didn't know how to actually put this, but, I-I... Alexander, I love you so, so much. A-and I want to spend everyday with you until I die. W-what I'm... I-I..."

 

Alex laughed softly, "you're okay..." He whispered as tears collected in his eyes.

 

"I-I know we're young and stupid, but I love you so much. Please..." Thomas whispered, opening the box, "w-will you marry me, Alexander?"

 

The small Caribbean boy screamed happily, beginning to sob, "YES!! A-a million t-times, y-yes, Tommy!!" He cried and hugged his fiance tightly around his neck.

 

"Oh, baby..." Thomas whispered, hugging Alex back as he slipped the diamond ring onto his finger. Alex connected their lips, holding onto Thomas and never wanting to let go.

 

Alexander sniffled, looking at the ring, "T-Tommy... I-I don't know w-what to say..." He whispered and Thomas put a finger over his mouth, "you don't have to say anything, darling. Just sit there and look beautiful, alright?"

 

"O-okay..." Whispered the sixteen-year-old, blushing softly.

 

"W-we'll get married soon. We just need to graduate." Thomas said softly, holding Alex's hands to his chest.

 

The smaller boy nodded, wiping some hair from his face, "t-then I guess it's time for my present." He smiled and gave Thomas a small gift bag.

 

Thomas smiled and sat on the couch, slowly taking the item out of the tissue paper, "shut up!"

 

Alex giggled, wiping his tears and nodding again, "m-mhm..."

 

"I-I'm gonna be a father!" Thomas exclaimed, gathering Alexander into his arms again and crying, "HOLY SHIT!!"

 

"I know, Tommy!" Alex smiled widely, while Thomas trailed kisses down Alex's neck to his tummy. The seventeen-year-old spoke softly, continuing to kiss Alexander's tummy, "baby baby... my baby..."

 

Alex blushed and giggled, bring Thomas back up and kissing him passionately, "we're gonna be parents..."

 

"I'm so excited!!" Thomas exclaimed, lifting Alex into the air and spinning him around once more.

 

"Put me down!! Ahh!" Alex squealed as Thomas set him back onto the floor, "my god... my god... you're so beautiful tonight... my future husband..."

 

Alexander blushed and cuddled close to Thomas's warm chest, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you..." He whispered.

 

"Me either, sweet boy..." Thomas responded, kissing Alex's head softly, "me either... Merry Christmas, Alexander Hamilton..."

 

"Merry Christmas, Alexander Jefferson." Corrected the boy, making Thomas laugh, "Alexander Jefferson, eh? That's got a good ring to it."

 

Alex giggled and Thomas kissed his head again, "alright, then, Merry Christmas, Alexander Jefferson."

 

The boy stuck his tongue out playfully, cuddling closer to Thomas and giggling.

 

"Merry Christmas, Thomas Jefferson..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself.   
> I hate my ex. He hates me.  
> I'm a whore.  
> A bitch,  
> No one loves me  
> Why should I care anymore...
> 
> ~Alex


	28. Teach Me How to Say  "I'm Sorry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now nine months pregnant, Alexander's life in his eyes seems go be spiraling downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: homophobic/transphobic slurs, depression, mentions of suicide, self-harm, dead-name mention

Alexander ran around the large mansion, screaming in annoyance at Lafayette, who had taken his phone, "LAFFY!!"

 

On the other hand, Lafayette was giggling at Alexander's texts to Thomas on the stolen phone, "non, mon petit lion! These texts are pure gold!"

 

To that, Alexander fumed in playful anger, tackling Lafayette to the ground and grabbing his phone. Lafayette squealed, falling to the ground with a loud thud.

 

"Salut!!" The French boy pouted, "that hurt!"

 

Alex giggled, rolling his eyes, "well, if you hadn't been looking through my texts, you wouldn't be hurt right now." He said and stuck his tongue out, pocketing his phone.

 

The older boy got up and rubbed the back of his head, "I swear, if I have a- how you say?- concussion, mon petit frere, I am blaming you."

 

"Fine, fine." Alex said in a happy voice, kissing Lafayette's cheek by getting on his toes in a brotherly way, "why were you even laughing at my texts?!"

 

"Because most of them are cheesy pick-up-lines!"

 

"Says the French one."

 

"Excuse me!" Lafayette gasped, putting his hand over his heart dramatically, "just because I am French, does not mean I am cheesy to mon amour, Hercules!"

 

Alex furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest, "mhm... lemme see your phone then."

 

Lafayette blushed and shook his head, "n-non. You will laugh at what I text him..."

 

"HA!!" The smaller boy screamed, "I WIN!"

 

The taller rolled his eyes, ruffling Alex's pulled back hair, "whatever, mon petit."

 

Alex was about to comment about his now messy hair, when Martha yelled up to them saying, "boys! Are you two ready for the graduation ceremony?!"

 

Both boys looked at each other, weakly shouting back to Martha, "no..."

 

"Well, you two better be ready in five minutes, or I'll tell Thomas and Hercules to leave without you!" She shouted, laughing a little at the end.

 

Lafayette's breath hitched as he heard Hercules chuckle softly at Martha's statement. To that, he zipped to his room, changing into a light blue button-down and black dress pants, with a matching black tie.

 

Alexander did the same, going to his room slowly, but instead of changing he made a b-line to the bathroom and examined himself in the mirror.

 

For the past few months, Alexander had been a relatively happy boy. Thomas had been extra sweet with him, James and Aaron apologized gravely to the young couple, allowing them to be mad all they wanted. It took Alexander a month to accept their apology, but when he did, Thomas did as well, making the four of them good friends.

 

Alex had grown closer to Aaron, however. He'd never been that close to anyone after John had deceased, and he liked having a best friend again. Aaron brought Alex small snacks to munch on during class, knowing he was pregnant yet again with Thomas's child, gave him parenting tips for when the baby was born, and even held his hair back after Alexander had one of his vomit sessions on days when Thomas was sick from school or couldn't make it to the bathroom in time to help.

 

But ever since his first trimester, everything in Alex's life had gone downhill.

 

Thomas and Alex had their first fight about God knows what, after which Alex had relapsed, cutting almost every night. When Thomas found out about his cutting, he immediately apologized to his small boyfriend, saying that he would try to never fight again.

 

On top of the fight, Alexander had been feeling more and more depressed and was loosing self-confidence in himself. His grades were dropping from all A's to low B's. Never had Alex seen a B in his life, and he hated it. He hated it so much.

 

Now, Alexander was sobbing out of his eyes, gripping onto the marble counter tightly, which made his knuckles as white as snow.

 

"W-why a-are y-you-u even-n a-ali-ve..." He hiccuped and looked up at himself again. His face was now red, bursting with the color which he hated the most. Alex's blue eyes looked broken and were puffy, flooded with tears; crystals that were falling as a miner claimed them as their own.

 

"You're fat. Ugly. Die. Kill yourself. How many people would care if you left, huh, Rachel?!" These thoughts hit Alexander's brain like a boulder, squishing it and making Alex sob in pain.

 

His broken eyes averted to the shiny, metallic object resting on the edge of his sink. Alexander vowed never to self harm again, but something stirred inside him at the moment to pick up the razor and cut.

 

And so he did...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Alexander! Alexander!" A voice broke the silence of the bathroom which Alex resided in at the moment.

 

He let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding, looking down at the seventeen new red lines that covered his arm, one for each year he should've died.

 

The door opened slowly, revealing the worried expression of none other than his boyfriend, Thomas Jefferson.

 

Alexander quickly tugged his sleeve down and dropped the razor, swallowing hard.

 

"B-baby...?" Thomas whispered and Alexander lowered his gaze, holding his arm tightly to his chest, "y-yes..?"

 

"W-what are you doing? Why aren't you dressed?" The older asked, getting concerned.

 

"W-well, I-I was doing m-my hair..." Alex lied.

 

God never gifted Alexander with good lying skills.

 

Thomas's eyes shifted to look at Alexander's now bloodied shirt sleeve. His chocolate eyes widened and he grasped Alex's forearm, making the smaller hiss in pain.

 

Now, Thomas Jefferson was not one to cry, but something sparked in his brain which triggers hot and salty tears to slip from his eyes, "A-Alex..." He whispered

 

Alexander began to sob, his shoulders shaking from how intense it really was. Thomas took the smaller into his arms and hushed him, gently rocking him, "Alexander..."

 

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry-y, T-Tom-my-y-! I-I-!" He let out a heart-wrenching sob into Thomas's chest as he began to shake violently.

 

Thomas's heart shattered. Never had he heard Alex cry like this. It hurt him to see Alex in such a mentally unstable position.

 

'You could've prevented this, you bastard.'

 

Alexander covered his ears and screamed, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" It was a loud, defeated scream. He began to hit himself, making Thomas panic, "ALEX!! ALEXANDER! STOP IT!!"

 

And he tore Alex's hands away from his body, holding the tiny and frail hands close to his warm chest, "baby... baby... shh... please, oh my god, Lexi..."

 

"H-help m-me... p-please..." Alexander whispered brokenly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-"

 

Thomas cut him off with hushed sentences which calmed the boy down almost immediately. He held Alexander protectively, keeping the boy close and not wanting to let go, "there's no reason for you to be sorry. I-it wasn't your choice, sweet boy... my baby boy... I-I just want you to be happy... I-I want my happy Alex..."

 

Alexander crumbled into Thomas's strong arms. They protected and sheltered him from the evil of the universe, supplying him with only gentle touches, soothing words which repaired and mended his shattered heart.

"I don't like seeing you suffer..." The Virginian said, kissing Alexander's head gently.

 

"I-I promise n-not t-to d-do it again... I'm sorry..." whispered the immigrant to which Thomas responded, "please come to me the next time you want to do this... I-I will always help you through it."

The young boy nodded, and when he did, Thomas propped Alexander up on the counted, gently cleaning his cuts. Alex hissed at the pain, making the older mutter out a quiet apology every time he cried out in horrible pain.

 

Once Alex's wounds were bandaged up, Thomas trailed kisses up and down his arm, making sure his lips hit each mark gently and sweetly.

 

"W-we should leave soon..." Thomas whispered and Alex nodded, "b-but I-I gotta get changed."

 

"Right." So Thomas went to Alex's dresser and pulled out a maternity blouse, which was a coral color, and black leggings for Alexander.

 

When he was pregnant, Alexander loved to cross-dress, and Thomas had no problem with it, knowing that they really never made comfortable men's clothes in plus-sizes.

 

He returned to Alex and slipped off the outfit he was in, putting on the blouse and leggings gingerly. Alexander smiled brokenly at Thomas and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, "I-I love you..."

 

"I love you, Mama Alex..." He whispered back to him, kissing the top of his head.

 

Thomas and Alexander previously had a discussion about what they wanted the child to call them. Alex insisted that he would be called "Mama", but knowing him, Thomas wanted Alexander to be "Papa" because he thought that the feminine name would trigger Alex's dysphoria.

 

They finally came to the agreement that Alex would be Mama and Thomas would be Dada or Daddy when the child was older.

 

The name made Alex smile and put his tiny hand on his tummy, "we're almost there."

 

"God, I'm so excited, it's so unreal." Thomas whispered, placing his hand over Alex's, "that's my child. That's MY child inside of my fiance..."

 

Alex giggled as Thomas bent down to kiss his tummy, "I love you both so so much..."

 

"I love you, too, Tommy." He said and locked their lips together in a slow and beautiful kiss.

 

However, they were interrupted by Martha coming into the bathroom with a smile on her face, unknowing of the events that happened prior to their kissing session, "you two ready to go?"

 

"Yep!" Thomas exclaimed, scooping the pregnant boy into his arms and running down the stairs to the car.

 

Alexander yelped, clinging to Thomas's neck tightly, "s-slow down!! Careful!!"

 

Thomas only laughed, putting Alex into the backseat and sitting next to him, kissing his cheek, "sorry, it's fun."

 

The smaller giggled, cuddling close to Thomas. Lafayette and Hercules were smiling at the pair, secretly taking Snaps of the two cuddling and posting the pictures on their social medias.

 

George and Martha soon got into the car and smiled at the young couples in the backseat, "to graduation!" George exclaimed, making the four boys exclaim in delight of departing from their school finally.

 

Alexander looked up at Thomas, who's hand was set on his tummy, "our future is going to be one exciting ride."

 

"Indeed." Thomas laughed, kissing Alex's hand, but mostly his ring, "indeed, mon amour..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sad chapter, but that's how I'm feeling lately basically.
> 
> I can't stand my body; curves, hips, face, chest, everything.
> 
> I just want my binder. I want my binder now.. I need it so badly...
> 
> ~Alex


	29. Alma Mater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally graduation. Thomas and Alexander are finally leaving the hell hole they attended day after day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memes ok i'm sry

The Washington's car drove down the highway to Yorktown High School, where the graduation was being held. All four boys were excitedly talking to each other in the back about future plans and colleges they were attending.

 

Alexander had his tiny hand in Thomas's, the older's free hand gently resting on Alex's large, pregnant belly.

 

Lafayette smiled widely, "so, Alexandre, what baby names have you picked out?!" He chirped, excited to be an uncle.

 

Thomas chuckled softly, now rubbing Alex's belly, "well... if they're a baby girl, I was thinking Belle Marie. Marie because of one of your billions of names, Laf." He said, making Lafayette laugh out loud, "a boy?"

 

"Philip Anthony." Spoke the younger, "I've wanted a baby boy named Philip forever."

 

Hercules smiled, ruffling Alex's hair gently, "those are beautiful names, Lexi."

 

"What's their gender?!" Lafayette squealed as Hercules took his hand gently, "calm down, sweet pea." He warned softly and kissed his excited boyfriend's cheek softly.

 

"We want it a surprise, Laffy, I think I've already told you seventeen times." Alexander giggled, leaning his head on Thomas's shoulder.

 

Thomas chuckled, kissing Alex's hand and making his fiance blush softly.

 

About fifteen minutes later, the car arrived at the high school. George parked in the back of the school where the entrance of the rather large gym was.

 

The old Virginian parked the vehicle, going to open the door for the young couples and his wife. Martha smiled and linked her arm with her husbands, "we'll see you four after the graduation, alright?"

 

"Okay!" The four said collectively, zipping up their gowns and taking pictures with each other.

 

Alex hugged Martha around her neck, "I love you, Mommy..." He whispered into her ear. 

 

She smiled, hugging her little boy back, "I love you, too, my sweet little boy... I am so, so proud of you. I mean, valedictorian! What an honor!"

 

The small boy giggled, putting a hand on his tummy, "yeah... I'm a little nervous about my speech though!"

 

"Oh, honey, you'll be great!" She kissed his head softly, "don't be nervous. We're all there to cheer you on!"

 

"Thanks, Mommy..." He whispered, his ears perking as he heard a call from Thomas, "oh, I gotta go. Bye bye!"

 

Martha smiled, waving to her boy, "good bye, baby, good luck!"

 

Alex giggled, waving to Martha as he skipped over to his fiance, who was hanging out with Aaron and James, "hey!"

 

"Hey, Alex." Aaron smiled, "how are you? And the baby?"

 

"Oh, I'm alright." He shrugged, holding his big belly, "their great. Kicking like crazy, though." He giggled, making Aaron smile, "that's great! When's their due date?"

 

Thomas tapped his chin, "uh... this month, I think?"

 

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Alex giggled, nuzzling Thomas's arm gently.

 

James smiled widely, "that's incredible! My best friend's gonna be a dad!"

 

"I know. I'm so excited..." Thomas mumbled, leaning down to kiss Alexander's tummy. In response, the little baby kicked wildly. Alexander giggled, "they're doing it again..."

 

His fiance smiled widely, "I love them!!"

 

"What?" Aaron asked in confusion as James knitted his eyebrows. Alex giggled softly again, "whenever Thomas kisses them, they kick like crazy. It's adorable because I know that the baby is ready for us!"

 

Burr smiled, "that's awesome... I'm so happy for the both of you."

 

That made Alex smile and link hands with Thomas, "thank you, Aaron. That means a lot to us."

 

Aaron nodded, leaning his head on James', receiving a kiss on the head from the taller boy and making him blush, "we'll see you two inside, yeah?"

 

"Yeah, see ya!" Alex waved to them as their friends walked into the gym. He looked up at Thomas, who gently placed his graduation cap on top of his head, "there we are..." Whispered the Virginian.

 

The small boy giggled, "Thank you..."

 

"You're quite welcome..." Thomas said quietly, bringing Alex's lips to his. Alexander blushed, getting onto his toes to kiss his beloved, wrapping his arms around Thomas's neck.

 

The two kissed for a few minutes, slowly pulling away after they were finished. Both of their faces were flushed and they were painting softly.

 

Thomas giggled, kissing Alex's cheek softly and offered him his arm, which Alex gratefully accepted, "let's get outta this place, agreed?"

 

"Agreed!" Alex squealed.

 

The older laughed, both of them departing to the gym for the ceremony. They were finally leaving the high school.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Now," began Principal Franklin with a huge smile on his face, "we'd like to bring up our valedictorian for the class of twenty-eighteen, Alexander Hamilton." Applause soon began, as well as hoots and hollers from all of Alex's friends. He swore he heard Thomas yell, "THAT'S MY FIANCE!!"

 

Alexander stood up from his seat with a smile on his face. He held his speech tightly in his hands, going up to the podium and thanking the principal. He grabbed the stool (being the smol boi he is) and placed his papers on the podium stand.

 

He took a small breath, biting his lip, "h-hey... I mean, hello!" Alex laughed nervously, earning entertaining laughs and whistles from the crowd.

 

Alex smiled, adjusting his glasses and looking out at all the smiling faces in the gym, "my name is Alexander Hamilton and before you ask, yes, I am pregnant." He said, showing off his belly, "but we'll get to that later, yeah?"

 

He cleared his throat gently, brushing hair from his face, "as an early graduate, I'd like to thank the facility and staff of Yorktown High School for doing their best to help me succeed in this school. I really have enjoyed my time here, and skipping a grade." He said with a wink, earning laughter from the crowd.

 

"I came from a tiny island, Nevis, and, I don't want to get too much into it, but I never had the best time there..." He sighed softly, "but I came to the United States when I was fourteen and was fostered by my adoptive parents, George and Martha Washington, and my adoptive brother, Gilbert Lafayette, who is also graduating today. My family has been the most supportive family in the entire world, and I cannot thank them enough for their encouragement in my life. And adopting me..." Alex smiled, looking at his brother and parents.

 

"I began attending Yorktown High when I was a freshman. Yes, crazy, right?" He laughed softly, "and fourteen isn't a good age for living. Like at all. Trust me, I've been through hell and back. Well... I did self-harm a lot in that grade and never really found happiness... until I met my boyfriend, John Laurens..." Alex's voice trailed off and his eyes filled with tears.

 

"John was my best friend... I loved him, and still do today. Until... until I lost him to a drunk driving accident planned by his father." Tears escaped his eyes, "I-I'm sorry..." He laughed brokenly, wiping his tears, "after John's death, I was so broken...but then bad things happened to me..." He took a shaky breath, "I-I... I was raped."

 

Surprised whispers and murmurs came from the crowd as Alexander took a moment to recompose himself, "I'm not going to point any fingers because I have something to tell you; my rapist... he's my fiance now and we're getting married in the summer."

 

The gym filled with excited voices, then a round of applause for Alexander. Thomas smiled at Alex; he was so proud of his baby boy.

 

Alex giggled, "thank you... yes, my rapist is my fiance, crazy, right? But that's not the point, after he raped me, he sincerely apologized and asked to date me. It took me a while to answer, but I finally said yes to him... so that's when Thomas Jefferson and I became a boyfriend" He smiled over at his fiance, "I think Jamilton is our ship name, right, Peggy?"

 

"YES! JAMILTON IS MY OTP!!" Peggy screamed to Alex, making the crowd roar with laughter. He continued then, "but here's the catch, see I was pregnant... with his baby. And I didn't know what to do! I was, what, fifteen?" He sighed softly, "yes, and now I'm pregnant again... see, I'm transgender. I was born a female, but I am actually a male; Alexander Hamilton..."

 

That's when people began clapping in support for him, making the small boy smile and smile all the while, "t-thank you... thank you so so much, wow... anyway, three months go by and I go in for my first ultrasound... but that's when we discover that we lost the baby..." Alex hiccuped softly, putting a hand on his tummy.

 

Thomas got up from his seat, running to the stage and hugging his fiance tightly, "shh... shh... baby, it's alright..." He whispered to his little boy, holding him tightly. The crowd went wild with supportive applause for Alexander and Thomas. The older boy smile, "baby, they're supporting you... they love you..."

 

Alex nodded, wiping his tears and going back to his speech, but holding onto Thomas's hand tightly, who stayed next to him, "but that's when Thomas's love and support helped me out the most. I don't think I'd be standing here now if it weren't for him." He said, smiling up at Thomas, who smiled back.

 

"So... fly by a few years and on Christmas, I get the biggest surprise of my life..." He grinned widely, "Thomas proposes to me... and I couldn't be happier, because now..." Alex showed off his tummy, "we'll be having this little munchkin anytime soon..."

 

More applause sounded for the two boys, screams of love for Alex began as well, making him giggle, "so, what's the take away from my little story? Don't give up and be yourself. And love is love... which cannot be killed or swept aside. So spread the world with music, love and pride. Thank you so much and congratulations to the class of twenty-eighteen!!"

 

Alex laughed, exiting the stage with Thomas as the crowd roared loudly as Alex giggled again. Thomas hugged him tightly, kissing around his face, "I'm so proud of you... so so proud..."

 

"Thank you, baby... I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you anyway." He whispered, nuzzling Thomas's chest gently.

 

Thomas smiled, "I love you..." He whispered.

 

"I love you, too..." Alex said, suddenly groaning in pain. He held his stomach gently, making Thomas's eyes go wide, "baby?!? Lexi, what's wrong? Are you okay?!"

 

Alex looked at Thomas with big eyes and a shaky smile, "T-Tommy... w-we gotta... we gotta get to the hospital..." He breathed.

 

"W-what?!" The older boy screeched, "WHY?!"

 

"M-my water broke..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sksksksksksks
> 
> I finally got the nerve to go to Forever 21 and H&M to get guy clothes. I feel so happy omg. But like... people kept staring at me? So I felt uncomfortable and omg I just can't wait to get a binder to hide my breasts
> 
> ~Alex


	30. A Bundle of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During graduation, Alexander's water breaks, later delivering the most wonderful thing life can offer Thomas and the young boy; a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inhales*
> 
> here we go

"M-my water broke..."

 

Thomas's eyes went wide. He didn't know what do to do. What did that mean?! Was the baby coming already?! He bit his lip, "what's that mean?!"

 

Alex hissed in pain, shaking a little, "THE BABY IS COMING, YOU DIMWIT!!" He yelled.

 

That didn't take Thomas long to comprehend. He gently, but quickly, scooped Alexander into his arms and ran to George, panting heavily, "Uncle George..." He whispered.

 

Washington looked over at Thomas with big eyes, "Thomas?! Why aren't you down there?"

 

"I-I need the car!" He exclaimed and George noticed little Alex in pain. His eyes went wide, throwing Thomas the keys to the car, "is he in labor?!"

 

Thomas nodded, running off to the car without a word to his uncle. He gently sat Alex in the backseat and peppered his face with kisses. He then went to the front seat of the vehicle, driving off quickly to the hospital.

 

Alexander sobbed uncontrollably, yelling in pain, "T-Tom-my-y-y!!"

 

"Shh... shh..." Thomas cooed, taking Alex's hand, "don't push yet, baby... you're okay..."

 

"T-THE BABY'S COMING... OOOOH G-GOD." The younger cried and took long, deep and shaky breaths to cry to calm himself, only resulting into harsh coughs.

 

The Virginian held onto Alex's hand tightly, hushing him softly until Alexander screamed in pain, "DRIVE FASTER!!"

 

Thomas slammed onto the pedal of the car, not caring if he was... well over the speeding limit of the highway.

 

About ten minutes later, Thomas pulled into the emergency ward of the hospital, quickly getting out of the car and running to get Alex out of the back seat.

 

Alex sobbed harder, clinging onto Thomas's shirt like a lifeline as he shook violently in his fiance's arms.

 

Thomas kissed his head quickly, running inside of the hospital and crying out in distress, "please!! Someone, he's in labor!"

 

A nurse rushed to Alexander's aid, pushing a hospital cot for Alex to lay in, which Thomas did gingerly. The young woman quickly pushed Alexander to the maternity center of the hospital with Thomas at his side.

 

Once they got into the room, Alex's hair was in a hairnet and he was changed into a loose hospital gown. Thomas was asked to change into scrubs, gloves and a hairnet as well. They even told him to put a face mask over his mouth so he wouldn't spread germs to Alex or the baby.

 

After they were changed, more doctors and nurses flooded into the room as Alex began to have contractions. He gripped onto Thomas's hand tightly, screaming and sobbing, "GET OUTTA ME!!!" He cried.

 

The head doctor, the deliverer of Alex's child, put Alex's legs up in restraints so that it would be easier for Alex to push out his baby. Thomas gently hushed his small fiance, kissing his cheek, "shh... you're doing great baby!"

 

"Okay, push!!" The doctor exclaimed and Alexander pushed as hard as he could, sobbing.

 

Thomas felt the grip on his hand tighten as Alex pushed. If you'd ask Thomas how his hand felt at that moment, he would probably say that Alex was going to break it off. But he held his breath in pain. Thomas knew Alexander needed to hold his hand, so he took the pain for his fiance.

 

Alexander screamed loudly, "SHIT!!!"

 

That was really the first, and possibly only, time that Thomas heard Alex use a curse word. His little boy wasn't the one to curse at all, but he shrugged it off, knowing Alexander was in pain.

 

After about fifteen minutes of good, hard pushing from Alexander on his part, the child he was bearing made his entrance into the world. The new baby began to cry, making Alex's breathing slow down.

 

The baby was taken out of Alexander completely, and Thomas had the honor of cutting the umbilical cord which connected the tiny baby from Alex. Then, they were taken to get cleaned up by the group of happy nurses and doctors.

 

Alex looked over at Thomas with big eyes, "i-it's over... r-right...?" He whispered, his voice hoarse from screaming and crying.

 

Thomas smiled widely, kissing Alex's softly and caressed the smaller boy's face gently, "yes, baby... yes, oh, I'm so proud of you..."

 

The small boy smiled softly, "T-thanks..."

 

The doctor smiled and approached the two boys with the new baby in his arms. He then gave Alexander the swaddled baby, "congratulations, you two, it's a boy!"

 

Thomas gasped, "oh... a little boy, Alexander!"

 

Alexander nodded, holding the baby boy close to his chest and beginning to cry again, "h-hello... hello, there, baby boy... hi!" He whispered, "oh... oh... you're so precious..."

 

"What's their name?" Asked Thomas impatiently, jumping up and down excitedly like a little child.

 

"P-Philip..." Alex smiled at Thomas widely and sleepily, "Philip Anthony Jefferson..."

 

Thomas smiled widely, taking off his latex gloves and stroking the newborn's freckled face gently with his warm hand, "hello there, Philip... I'm your Daddy... that's Mommy! And Mommy loves you so very much..."

 

Alexander wiped his tears away with his fists gently, cradling his newborn in his arms slowly, "so handsome..." He smiled softly.

 

"Yeah, he is!" Said the older boy, taking out his phone and taking a picture of Alexander and little Philip. He then proceeded to post on all his social medias the same picture with the caption:

 

'Welcome to the world our little baby bean, Philip Anthony Jefferson!'

 

Thomas kissed Alexander's head softly, holding his hand gently, "Alex?" He asked softly, making Alexander look at him with his big, beautiful baby blue eyes, "yeah...?"

 

"I love you so much... I'm so proud of you..." Thomas whispered, kissing his forehead softly.

 

Alex smiled sweetly, "thank you, Tommy... I love you, too... and I love this little one..." He kissed Philip's forehead softly, swaying his little bean in his arms slowly.

 

"My perfect little family..." Thomas smiled, "w-wait... can I hold him?"

 

"Of course. He's your son..." Alex giggled softly, gently handing Thomas his baby boy. Thomas gasped at the size of the baby, bouncing him in his arms. Alex smiled, "you're such a good father, Thomas."

 

"Not really." Thomas shrugged, "I'm alright... you're the best mommy ever, though." He smiled, kissing Alex's head. Alex giggled, "thank you..."

 

The two for the next hour, just stared and smiled in awe at their newborn son, until little baby Philip was taken to the nursery for the night, since it was about eight thirty at night when Alex gave birth to their son.

 

Thomas was now laying next to Alexander in the hospital bed, nuzzling his fiance gently and happily, "I am so so proud of you... you're the most amazing human being on the planet, Alex." He whispered.

 

Alex giggled, "thankies, Tommy. You're amazing also..." He whispered, rubbing his eyes gently. The boy was so, so tired from birthing.

 

"Sleep, sweet pea..." Thomas said softly, stroking through Alex's wavy, disheveled hair. He kissed his forehead gently and held Alexander to his chest.

 

"A-alright..." Whispered the Caribbean boy as he slipped into a deep sleep. Alexander loved the feeling of Thomas's strong and safe arms around his small frame. He just felt so happy...

 

The room was filled with complete and utter love at the moment. Thomas's life was the absolute most amazing thing ever. He had the perfect and most adorable fiance, a beautiful son whom he loved very much, incredible friends and the most supportive mother in the world.

 

He looked down at the peaceful boy in his arms and smiled, placing another kiss to Alexander's forehead, "I love you so so much... please, Alexander, never grow up..." He whispered,

 

"You will always be my little lost boy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh.. that's the end of the book...
> 
> There's a sequel, mind u! I just feel bad because I'll be loosing everyone who's read this book and who've helped me with my struggles.
> 
> I'm sorry for ending the book. I rly do feel bad...
> 
> ~Alex


End file.
